All or Nothing
by tonyamic10
Summary: All of Bella's choices were made. There was no hope left for Jacob. She'd broken him for good or so he thought. An unlikely event opened the door for one final opportunity. A brief change of heart causes a contemplation which leads to fulfilled desires. Unexpected occurrences create all new choices for Bella. What, how, or who will she chose? [AU short story, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N I was thrilled to create this special piece for Jane Dee (plainjanedee) in the 3rd annual Tricky Raven Auction. We tossed around some ideas and many song prompts. In the end, I wanted to start something that captured the very reason I sought out fanfiction in the first place, a heartfelt Jacob/Bella story. It became clear early on, I couldn't get it done in a one shot, so this ended up as a short story. It's pretty much complete, only a wrap up chapter or two remains. It's most likely 8 or 9 parts. I'm dividing up the original one shot into the first two parts, since it was lengthy. I have several listening suggestions along the way. Special thanks to Urban Rose for the super sexy banner.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Summary: All of Bella's choices were made. There was no hope left for Jacob. She'd broken him for good or so he thought. An unlikely event opened the door for one final opportunity. A brief change of heart causes a contemplation which leads to fulfilled desires. Unexpected occurrences create all new choices for Bella. What, how, or who will she chose? [AU short story, Jacob/Bella]

 **All or Nothing**

 **Part 1**

("Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis)

He couldn't stop shaking. The rage bubbled over, Jacob couldn't contain the wolf much longer. Might as well let him loose, allow him to take over for good. If that was how it felt to love and lose, he didn't want to even be human any longer.

The first card was laughable...a party. The leeches wanted to throw the pack a fancy shindig for saving Bella. Newsflash... they didn't do it for them. Jacob always protected her, even when she didn't want it. He knew the guys would be receiving theirs one by one. All of them would toss the embossed notecards in the garbage. What a waste of paper. Jacob had never heard of the club the little pixie apparently reserved. As stupid of an idea that was, it wasn't the true reason for his anguish.

He opened the second envelope and read the words. The leech had the audacity to invite him to the wedding. He claimed he would have wanted the courtesy if the situation had been reversed. The only courtesy he wanted to extend him was to shove the ripped pieces of the expensive stationary up his old, dormant ass.  
Jacob struggled with the thought of telling his father goodbye or leaving without a word. His hand was on the door when he heard the car door slam. She wasn't driving the truck anymore, so he didn't hear her approach.

"Jake, wait...I need to warn you." She looked at his porch littered with confetti. "Oh, you saw?"

"Yeah, seems like there's no going back now...the invitations are out."

"Jake, please. I...I didn't know. I would've stopped him, but I only found out after the fact."

That was the way it always was between them. Bella would never have the whole picture until it was too late. Why couldn't she see how fucked up that was?

"Well, bye...have a nice...nevermind. I don't even mean that."

She touched his shoulder and he froze. He thought the night in his room would be the last time he felt her. She asked where he was going.

"Away."

"Please don't. I understand why you're upset, but could you at least consider the party? Alice went to a lot of trouble to make it nice for all of you."

"You must be joking. No one's going."

"Oh," she looked down at her feet. He was so sure all of it was over between them when she left him broken that night. She did more damage than any damn vampire could inflict. There was something in her voice when she said "Oh." Was it regret? He had one last shot, he was suddenly convinced.

"Okay, I'll go. The pack will be there."

"What? Really you mean it? I think it's going to be lots of fun."

"One condition." She looked uncertain. "You promise me a dance."

"Oh my gosh, you know I don't dance. Anything but that."

"Nope, either we dance or no deal. Your party will be a bust."

If she really wanted to spend more time with him, she'd say yes. "Sure, Jacob. I'll step on your feet. I guess you like being tortured."

"Truer words were never spoken. See you Saturday night, Bells."

He went back inside without inviting her in. They said all they needed to say. She was going to finally see the error of her ways or he'd be left with only the memories of what could've been. He had his work cut out for him with the pack, but he needed all of them if the plan would succeed.

* * *

Leah was busy studying. Jacob hadn't even paid attention that she was going to the community college until she visited him pretty often while he was recovering. Of course, he knew she harbored a smidgen of guilt. He told her she shouldn't, but he wasn't above using the circumstance to get his way.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"You busy? I need a favor."

She said she was taking her last final the next day, but she could use a break. "All this indoor shit has got me edgy. Wanna run?"

"Sure, but keep an open mind, 'kay?"

They phased in and headed north towards one of the pack's favorite regions. He thought about the party invitation. She immediately howled, said it was a sick fucking joke. She knew for a fact everyone tossed theirs.

Jacob turned around to hide behind a tree. He slipped on some shorts and had a seat on a large rock. She followed suit, soon enough and joined him. He asked if she would please come for him. He also needed a reason to convince the others to come.

"You know that friend of yours...the uninhibited one?"

"You mean, Joanna?"

"Yeah, bring her."

"Why would that increase the odds of you dragging them all to a vamp get together?" Jacob pretty much knew, the promise of free food and drink wasn't enough. He was trying to ask Leah in the most delicate way or he might end up getting kicked in the nuts.

"Oh, I get it. It's because I told you JoJo swings both ways. Seriously, you want them to imagine that she and I do stuff. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, all I need is to plant a seed and I swear, Paul, Emb and Quil will be all over it. Please….pretty please Leah. I did kinda, sorta save your life."

"Fuck you." She acted like she was about to leave, but he apologized. "That's not it. I know you're doing this for her. Hasn't she screwed you over enough? Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you actually bring your own date and try to move on once and for all?"

"Please, Bella's still unsure. I have to try...her life's at stake."

She finally gave in, but said Jo was her friend, nothing more and if they planned on some sort of girl on girl show, they were shit out of luck. "You know...us girls, don't strip to our panties and have pillow fights like you dorks all think we do."

He said, of course he knew, but deep down she kinda crushed one of his and Quil's favorite fantasies. Rach and Becca were always so sneaky when they had sleepovers. Quil assumed they must be in their room practically naked with all their girlfriends. They were probably only about fourteen, but the idea stuck with them.

Jacob spent the next few days meticulous planning it all out. He finally got them all to agree to meet up at _The Illuminati._

Alice had a back room reserved, she promised no one would card them and they could stay until the bar closed. Jacob convinced them, they wouldn't run out of food, drink or possibilities. He read the reviews online and the club was known for an abundance of hot college coeds.

Of course, his admission that Leah was coming with Jo had all their tongues wagging.

"Do you think they'll kiss?" Quil asked.

Paul said if the opportunity presented itself, he was asking for a threeway. Jacob told them what he needed and that was interference with the leech. Sam had already come through for him in an unexpected way. All he needed was her to say "yes" to one little request and Jacob was certain after prepping her on the dance floor, she would.

* * *

("One More Night" by Maroon 5, "Out of this Club" by The Pussycat Dolls)

The bass was pounding, the colored lights were flashing, bodies were already packed in the open area of the club. Jacob could smell the overwhelming scents of booze, perfume and lust. He did it, the entire La Push pack was there. A coven of vamps were in the back with Bella in their midst. The parent figures didn't show. They thought it was more of a youthful event. Strange, because Jake knew they all were ancient, rotting corpses, but whatever. It was better, there were only five instead of seven. Bella was nestled against Edward, her eyes met his and she smiled.

He couldn't go for it immediately. What he had planned took some finesse. The guys quickly raided the food trays. They had their own private bartender. They all knew the liquor did little to them, but if they drank fast enough and frequent enough, it was slightly intoxicating.

Bella waved him over to her table.

"See, I told you this would be fun." They looked around and the guys all seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was a room divided, for sure. The bloodsuckers on the left, the wolves to the right. Leah showed up last and Jacob was pleasantly surprised just how hot her friend was. Hmm, he thought of a way to possibly make Bella more likely to notice him, remind her what he truly meant to her.

Leah brought over "red punch" and gave it to Bella which surprised all of them.

Edward pushed it out of her reach. "No, love..it's alcoholic. You don't drink."

"Seriously, Count Frigid, do you spoon feed her as well? You're not her Poppa. Just because you can't partake doesn't mean she shouldn't. It's a party!"

Bella looked timid and unsure, but she shrugged. "I've always wanted to try some and it looks mostly like juice, right?"

"Yeah…" Leah lied. "It's almost all juice."

Bella sipped and giggled. She said she liked it very much. Jacob and Leah headed towards the dance floor and he complimented her on helping him out. He told her what he'd been thinking, so she introduced him to Joanna.

It didn't take long for the guys to start gawking at his little display. Jo wasn't shy about getting down and dirty in between him and Leah on the dance floor. She was hot and so was Leah, but Leah was too much like a sister. He mainly paid attention to Joanna. He wished he'd set a timer, because it couldn't have been more than five minutes. Bella made an appearance in between the voyeurs, curious what had them so mesmerized. She barely had much punch left in her glass. He tried to seem like he was ignoring her, but that was definitely not the case. She was pissed. Her eyes pinched closed, her lips puckered and if Bells squeezed that glass any harder, it was going to shatter.

Of course, the guys were making comments.

"So hot."

"I'm next."

"Who the fuck thought Black had it in him?" That was Paul...stupid fuck.

Finally she spoke, "Gross...two girls."

Quil chimed in, "I know, isn't it great? Jake's my hero."

"No, Quil, he's making a fool of himself. I'm embarrassed for him."

Edward even stopped by to watch the show. "Oh my, why don't we leave? I told Alice these animals wouldn't know how to behave in public."

He tried to pull Bella's arm, but she jerked back. Paul walked up with a tray of shots for the guys. She reached out and grabbed one, downing it in one quick motion.

"Bella, my goodness that was uncalled for. What's gotten into you?"

"Like Leah said, it's a party, so chill out. I'm going to dance." He pulled her back and Jacob didn't like how he manhandled her.

They argued and he heard every word. Edward said she barely liked dancing, but she said a promise was a promise and the only reason the party happened was because she owed Jacob a dance.

"It seems he's already forgotten all about that, which is good." By that time, the pack knew their jobs. They stepped in closer, Edward moved aside, even Blondie spoke up.

"Leave her alone. You said you wanted her to be sure, have all the human experiences and this is her last opportunity, back off."

"I know. I want her to be sure, but I don't know that I meant every human experience."

Bella was on her way, so he really started to make it look good with his dance partners. That girl was rubbing her backside all over him and he ran his hands through her hair and down her arms.

"Excuse me," Bella tapped Joanna. "I'm leaving soon and Jacob wanted to dance." She didn't know Jo was already totally on board with the jealousy plan. She told Leah she had her sights on the bad boy with the smolder. Leah said she was beating the shit out of Paul if he mentioned a threesome, but Jo could slum it if she wanted. Joanna thought it was romantic Jacob was trying to win the girl of his dreams, so she gave it her all.

"Not sure what you're talking about, sweetie, but Jakey promised me all his dances."

He knew Bella would not like the nickname one bit. The alcohol made her feisty. Bella shoved the other girl just enough to prove she meant business. "I don't know who you are, but I know what you are. Jacob and I most certainly do have a dance planned."

He stepped away from Leah and her friend, so there wouldn't be too much of a scene. People were already staring. Quil and Embry were laughing like a couple of girls off to the side.

He tried to put his hands on her waist, but she slapped them away.

"Come on, Bells. I thought we were dancing." She insisted she changed her mind. He didn't let up until he got a grip on her.

"How could you?"

"What? We were just dancing."

"Not hardly, I swear it looked more like..."

"Like what, honey?"

She lowered her voice and spoke through gritted teeth, "Like you were doing it with your clothes on."

He laughed at her assessment. "I'm sorry, but you seem preoccupied when I got here. I was trying to enjoy myself. You begged me to come, remember?"

His requests from the DJ were just getting started, so he needed to get her closer instead of arguing.

Bella looked around him. "Wow, so much for your companion, she's already moved on with Paul."

He jerked her into his body. "I don't give a fuck. I only came here tonight for one person and only one." Jacob started trying to loosen her up and get her moving with him. She said, she didn't know what to do. "Just follow my lead and relax... have fun." She was nervous, at first he felt like he was dancing with a board, but eventually she started to feel the beat. She gradually pulled him away from the archway, so they wouldn't be visible to Edward. His boys had that covered. Even Blondie was standing watch.

Jacob and Bella were only paying attention to each other. The song shifted to something slower. She never brought up that it was only supposed to be one dance. He moved closer and caressed her lower back. Her fingers moved around to the nape of his neck.

"Bells," he whispered at her ear. "Take a ride with me."

"What? No, I can't."

"Why not? I wanna get out of here, so we can finally sort this out."

She tried to pull back. "No, we've already done that. Stop Jake. I don't want to keep hurting you."

He turned her around and pulled her all the way in. "Tell me how, what's going on between us right now makes it settled because you know, it's not. You were so jealous earlier, you could spit and I know you feel what you're doing to me." He jerked his hips forward, a gasp sounded from her lips. "It's like that night when you were pressed against me, pretending to sleep, but me and the bloodsucker could smell you. Why do you think that night was so difficult for him? Because he knew you were so turned on with my hard dick pressed against your ass. Nothing's changed, I still get to you, so I'm only going to ask once again. Leave with me." He took it a step further and guided them to the hall that led to bathrooms. Jacob backed her against the wall. He brushed his lips over the skin of her neck and she didn't even try to hide her moans. "Well...I'm waiting. What's your answer?"

Bella looked up at him beneath hooded eyes. She glanced at the side door and he nodded. They made a break for it. The alarm sounded, confusion filled the room, he heard Edward calling for her, but the pack swore they'd make sure the leech was delayed.

They climbed on his motorcycle and spun out of the parking lot. Bella was gripping his legs tightly with her thighs and holding onto his waist. He felt the vibrations from her pocket. She held it up, he saw it was him, of course. Jacob grabbed the phone and tossed it behind them where it smashed in a millions pieces. Instead of getting angry, he felt her laughter against his back. It wasn't too long, before high beams came up behind them. They were so close, so he pushed the bike to top speeds. He knew the guys would stall him at the treaty line.

"Why Sam's?" she asked when they parked.

"Because Sam and Emily are staying at a motel tonight for a getaway. Our dads are playing cards at the house with a few friends. I knew we'd get some privacy here."

Bella smirked at him once they got inside and switched on a light. "I'm getting the sinking suspicion you planned all of this, Black."

He wasn't going to lie to her, "Maybe, but did you honestly think that night I was high on morphine was really the best time to admit our deepest, most confusing feelings to one another?"

"Well, I drank earlier, I'm not sure I was in my right mind at the club." He stalked towards her and she fell back on the couch.

Jacob had a seat beside her. "You're not drunk, Bells...maybe you had a tiny buzz earlier, but I can tell. You willingly rode off with me. Why can't you admit that?" He took her hand and told her why he thought that was. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _FYI, I'm still working on everything else. I just haven't posted lately. This was a sidetrack, a good one, kinda like Wandering Home was for me. I probably post a couple of updates a week until it's officially complete._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N Thanks so much for checking out the story. Here's the next part. Reminder: it's M for a reason!**_

Part 2

("Connect the Dots" by The Spill Canvas, "To Make You Feel My Love" by Garth Brooks)

"Jake…"

"What?"

She looked at her gaudy ring and twisted it. "Because I already decided. I can't keep changing my mind."

"You could change it up until the point you say I do or you let him bite you and change you into what he is. None of those things have happened yet, so of course you can change your mind. I can totally help you with that if you let me." He moved closer and rested his forehead against her. "You still want to know, don't you?"

Her breathing got heavier. "I...I only wonder about a few things sometimes."

"Like?" She touched his chest where his heart pounded.

He gripped her neck. They both licked their lips before she flushed beet red.

"It's all normal, we're teenagers with raging hormones. You don't have to be embarrassed. We won't do anything you don't want to do, but please...allow yourself to feel, for once." He slowly made his approach. The kiss on the mountaintop had been rushed and occurred for mostly the wrong reasons.

Her lips were so soft and pliable. She was also very receptive to his kiss. He enjoyed all the sensations it provided. She tasted like fruit, with a splash of rum. He moved from her lips to plant several across her face and down her neck. Without thinking, he found her hand and slipped off the engagement ring. She stiffened.

"Not now, not when you're with me." She didn't protest when he left it on the coffee table. They got lost in their kisses again. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen next, but she never indicated she wanted to quit. Instead, she tried to climb over him, but the black pants she wore to the club were too tight. She stood up and Jacob thought she might be reconsidering, but she took them off. If she was going to be pantless, then so was he. That's how they ended up on Sam and Emily's couch in only their underwear.

It was going down as the best make out session in history in the back of his mind. Bella's soft, damp panties drug over his cotton bulge. She pressed her lacey bra against his bare chest while she plowed his mouth with her sweet tongue. He was pretty sure what was going to happen to him if she kept up her movements. He hoped she could experience some satisfaction as well.

Bella broke apart. She was breathing heavily. "Jake...I'm." He pulled her butt harder and then she squealed. "Oh God, I'm gonna, I'm..."

His wishes were coming true. "Me too, it's okay...I want you to, honey. What do you want me to do?"

"Just like that, don't stop." They grinded their lower halves together simulating exactly how he imagined he'd do it without underwear. Jacob engaged her in another long, passionate kiss. She grasped his shoulders, he pulled her hips harder. He exploded in his briefs and Bella panted into his mouth. He was so super sensitive, he felt her contractions through the fabric. She collapsed against his chest.

Once, they gained a little composure, he spoke up. "I'm a little messy. How about we rinse off?" He wanted to clean up, rinse the residual smells of the vamps away and see her naked in the shower. It would be a win win situation.

"Really? You mean like together?"

Bella relaxed into him and he kissed her hairline. "Um, yeah...I figured since we just...you know, you might want to. I want to, but we can go separately. I said we wouldn't do anything you didn't want to."

She thought about his request all of five seconds. "No, it's fine...we can, but I'm still a little embarrassed. Maybe, not stare or anything, Jake."

"Sure sure, no staring."

* * *

Once they were in there, he found his promise very hard to keep. He wanted to follow every trail of water that moved down her body. Bella was so fucking sexy to him on any given day, but naked and wet, coming down from the orgasm he gave her was the sexiest she'd ever been. He started out soaping up himself. He didn't want to freak her out, but he was already raring to go again. He turned his back to her, while she fumbled with some shampoo or body wash. She was in the spray and he was in the back of the shower.

"Are you clean?" he felt stupid asking that.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Um...can we trade spots, so I can rinse?"

They had just been quite intimate, but they were both acting shy with each other. Jacob was going to scoot along the wall of the shower and let her move, but they both got twisted around in the transition and ended up facing each other. His eyes had a mind of their own and passed over her body again, Bella did the same. He smelled her arousal despite the water and soaps.

She practically attacked him. Good thing he was secure with his footing or they would've tumbled over. Jacob lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He rested her against the cool tiles while they kissed. He was strong, he could keep it up for a long time without tiring. Parts of her were coming close to his parts. He was finding it more and more difficult not to see how easily it would slip inside. He had to wait until she said for sure that's what she wanted. She loosened her legs and he let her slide down. Bella was starting to show a side that he never thought he'd see. She reached her hand down between them and touched him. His eyes widened. "Ugh...Bells."

She started moving her hand, so he helped her some because she was being super gentle at first.

She licked her lips. He couldn't look away from her mouth. She knelt down in front of him. An internal battle took place in his mind. Should he tell her no, she didn't have to do that or should he say what he really thought about it?

She apologized, "I don't know how, but tell me if this is okay."

He was so glad he didn't tell her no. It didn't matter, if it was her first try. She was doing everything right, so right...he was sure to. "Unf...Bells." Nothing else out of his mouth was coherent. He pushed his hips forward and tilted his head back. Jacob kept one hand on her head and one against the shower wall. He didn't make her do anything, he allowed her all the control. At the last possible second, he gave her the signal and unleashed his load into her hands.

Once they dried off, he pulled her into the spare room.

"I can't believe we're running around naked in Sam and Emily's house. You sure no one's coming by?"

"Positive."

Bella started that shy thing up again. He pulled the covers back and told her to climb in. Things had already progressed way past his initial expectations. He took her to Sam's in hopes of getting her to kiss him again, but it was like they were on fire for each other as soon they started up. Kissing was not enough. They literally couldn't get enough.

Dry humping Bella in her underwear was amazing, laying nude under the sheets with her was other worldly. Jacob gave her a little speech, the ball was in her court. He wasn't going to push her, but he really did want to pay her back for the shower.

Confusion was replaced by realization when his hand massaged down her legs. "Oh you mean?"

"Yeah, fair's fair." They resumed kissing and touching. He rolled her over.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, baby...just relax." He gently massaged over her shoulders and ran his large hands all over back.

"Jake..." she drug his name until she ran out of air.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her face. She tilted her head, so he could kiss her lips again. "I love you so much."

"I love you," she'd said it before, but it was different that time and they both knew it. He began to kiss every place his hands touched. Bella wiggled underneath him. His hands continued to massage her body. They traveled from her neck, to her shoulders, lightly skimming the sides of her breasts. Her arm reached for him, stretching as far back as it would go. He straddled her body and pressed her against the mattress. She'd loosened up quite a bit since he first started his erotic massage session.

"Tell me what you want."

"I...uh...more...you." She attempted to roll, but he wouldn't let her. His large hand cupped her ass and squeezed her flesh. Her pelvis rotated into bed. She was seeking friction. He rubbed over her bottom a little longer until he let one of his hands slip in between and under her. He encouraged her legs to open wider. He dipped his fingers in her treasure chest for the first time. He fought down an urge to push his throbbing flesh in that very spot, but he couldn't move so fast.

"Bells, you're so wet, so soft, so smooth. That's for me isn't it?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me...I want you to say it."

"Yes...please, Jacob. It's for you. Of course, all for you."

He rubbed over her a few more times. He scooted down her legs. Jacob took in the sweet scents her body produced. He literally kissed her ass and drug his tongue up her spine while he continued to work her with fingers. He flipped her before she had a chance to beg again. He kept pursuing a desired outcome with one hand while he took what he needed from her lips again. She didn't hesitate any longer.

"Please, I'm ready. I want you inside me."

He told he needed to take care of her first. "Payback...trust me."

All those evenings phased in with that perv, Lahote were going to be put to good use. _Once you have a lady's clit between your teeth, she's yours for the night._ Jacob was thinking more like a lifetime, he wasn't settling for just a night. He had to sample the delicacy that had tempted his senses on more than one occasion. As soon as his mouth made contact with her swollen lips, she was screaming his name again.

He lapped up what was already there and then made sure she gave him more. She was so fucking tight on his fingers. He did his best to get her ready. The second time she came on his tongue, she declared that was all she could take. He snaked up her body again and aligned himself with her center.

"You sure, honey?"

"Yes, I mean it. I want you...so much." It wasn't as easy as the movies made it seemed. She was so uncomfortable and he cringed every second he hurt her. A few times, he thought they were going to have to stop, but finally they succeeded and he pushed himself all the way in. Perfect...she was made for us.

"Don't move, just yet, 'kay?" He wouldn't dare or he may disappoint her completely even though he already came two times back to back, being surrounded by Bella was every fantasy rolled up into one. He touched her face and kept his hand there. She was taking long, slow breaths through her nose because she held her lip between her teeth. He wiped his thumb over her mouth to release it.

He moved closer and brushed his nose across hers. He smiled. It was the one he reserved only for her. All the fear and uncertainty evaporated from her eyes. Her fingers moved up his back and threaded through his hair, "My Jacob."

"Always and forever."

She lifted her hips and moved beneath him, her other hand slipped lower down his back and she guided him into making slow, shallow movements. There was a gradual buildup, but before he knew it, she was asking for more. Her body had adjusted. He couldn't put into words what it felt like being with her like that...making love to her, being one with her. He thought he lost her forever, but she was his again and he was never letting her go.

Jacob and Bella were new to it all, but they quickly became very familiar with each other's bodies...all their wants and needs. He was so turned on when he brought her over the edge again. He thought it was the end of it, that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He thought about the C he barely squeaked by with in calculus, Old Quil wearing his really nasty robe while he watched TV and a bunch of other shit that he didn't want to think about, because he didn't want it to be over yet.

He staved off the first threat of premature ejaculation, but she came around him two more times. Her muscles clinched around his cock, her wetness coated him and she moaned his name. He jutted his hips one final time burying himself as far as possible when he felt hot streams from him mingle with her final orgasm.

He collapsed against her and kissed her again and again until they needed air.

They found a comfortable spot in the middle of the bed. Bella whispered her love to him and then she slapped the shit out of him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"How'd you learn all that stuff? I thought...I mean. I know I had no claim, but...just forget it, I'm dumb."

He laughed at her. "There wasn't anyone else. I swear, honey. Pack mind, that's all, plus we're so freaking hot for each other, that was the result. You were pretty damn awesome too."

"Oh," she hid her face in his chest. "It's just...for a second, I was a little worried."

He thought they should talk about what it all meant, but her voice kept drifting off. She was falling asleep and so was he. He was so overwhelmed about the chain of events, nothing else mattered but them.

* * *

("Sometimes When We Touch" by Dan Hill)

Jacob woke up to an empty bed sometime in the middle of the night. Panicked gripped him, his chest felt constricted. No...no way did she leave. He sat up, but she walked back into the room seconds later.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I had to visit the restroom."

Restroom, sure...that's all it was. Bella wouldn't leave him again. She just needed to use the bathroom. Sex was messy. He'd cleaned her up before they went to sleep, but she didn't get up then. That's when the conscious side of his brain actually woke up. They had really wet, hot, messy sex. Dammit...what was he thinking? He wasn't. She obviously wasn't either. Neither of them even brought it up. Shit. He should say something, but he decided to wait until the morning. She probably needed several hours of sleep to digest everything they needed to talk about.

Bella tossed her leg over his. They never put on clothes. Did she know what she was doing to him? He felt her heat against his thigh. She giggled.  
"I'm awake now, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

She reached down and felt. "You definitely are. We can't let this go to waste."

She climbed across him. Before he knew it, he was sheathed in her channel again. He never brought up the mistake. It was already done, so one more time wasn't gong to change anything. She started bouncing up and down on his dick and he watched her through thin lines of light that shone through the blinds. She was so beautiful and the universe no longer felt like one huge fucked up mess.

A stirring deep within changed his focus. It was like a voice started guiding him. He knew it, but had never heard it so vocal, so human-like: _ours, mate, take, claim, mark._

What the fuck? Mark. No way, he couldn't do that. There were rules, a certain protocol to adhere to.

Bella slowed down, she sensed his shift in mood.

"Is this alright? Do you like it as much?"

"Ugh, yes...you have no idea, but honey can we try something? Tell me if it's too rough." He lifted her up and guided her to the headboard. He told her to hold on and he stuffed a pillow under her for comfort. He teased the tip against her slit until she pleaded.

He slipped in and out a few times and she squeezed him, encouraged him with her words and her body. Jacob felt the surge of energy build up again. _Claim, bite...mark._

He wanted to refuse the wolf's request. He had to, but she was begging for him to fuck her harder, deeper. He finally growled out, "Bells, my wolf...he wants...ugh." He kept pumping in and out of her. He was so in tune with her by then, he knew what was building for both of them.

"I love the wolf. Whatever he needs, I trust you. I want all of you. Don't hold back."

He braced himself on the wall while he mercilessly pounded in and out of her body. He commanded her to come again. She did. His mouth salivated as his teeth elongated, and then he did it without hesitation. He bit into the meaty part of her shoulder while he spilled for a second time deep within her.

He brought her trembling body against his and apologized. He was so worried he caused her severe pain. She turned into him and hushed him with a passionate kiss.

"Stop, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Jake, that was incredible. I can't believe how special it all was."

"Bells...you're staying, right? I mean this changes..." his voice trailed off.

"I love you, but I'm really tired. Let's just stay here...in this moment. I don't want it to end. We can talk in the morning."

He held her against his chest and listened to her breathing as she drifted back off to sleep. Bella was his now. He marked her. He knew what it meant, but he hadn't explained it all to her. They were too caught up in the moment. They'd given each other everything, there was no way she'd could go through with her previous plans. They loved each other, they made love half the night. She told him over and over how much she loved him. He couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't. If she walked away, she'd strip him of everything...nothing would be left.

"I love you, honey," he whispered into her hair.

Her fingers squeezed his hand and he was more than confident, they'd essentially changed the course of both their lives.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I said twice a week, but since some readers on TR are already caught up to this part, I might post Part 3 really quick, so everyone has something new. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Her lashes fluttered. A soft sigh escaped her lips. He didn't open his eyes, but his grip tightened on her waist. He looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. She missed that look on him.

"Jake..." she nudged him. He mumbled back. She brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. "Hey, Jacob. We have to get up."

His warm, mocha eyes opened. "Bells, you're still here?"

"Of course, I am, silly." He told her he kept waking up to make sure. She knew why he'd think such a thing, but there was no way she was leaving the comfortable warmth he provided her, to rush off into the cool, dark night. She was certain to encounter Edward at the treaty line and she was in no way prepared to deal with that confrontation so soon. Bella quickly ushered that idea from her thoughts. She needed to keep her focus on the one she was with.

She and Jacob had done the unexpected. Of course, she never imagined that would happen. Well, maybe she had a thought or two, but she wouldn't act on it. Then he kissed her again, and she did react and they couldn't stop… she never wanted to. After waking up in his arms, she was so glad she let go to "just feel" like he told her. Soon, her body caught up to her mind. He sniffed the air and then buried his nose into the skin of her neck.

"Umm, whatcha thinking about, honey?"

She turned slightly and kissed his cheek, "You know."

"No, I don't, tell me." His hand stroked over her bare bottom and he gave it a little squeeze.

"Last night, and you know perfectly well that's what I'm thinking about. How'd we manage all that? I didn't even know I could do some of that stuff." Her cheeks burned remembering how aggressive they both were with each other's bodies.

He said it was a result of mad, deep love and months of pent up sexual frustration.

Jacob asked how she felt. She knew she should be slightly sore, and she was, but she was too overwhelmed emotionally to pay attention to her aches and pains.

He leaned in and gave her the first morning after kiss. They were already well on their way to something else. In the back of her mind, she considered how much trouble Edward had probably caused for her. If he couldn't contact her, he would've definitely called her father. Shit… she was an adult, but what would he think? She couldn't wrap her mind around it, how could she expect others to?

Between kisses, she tried to remind him of their responsibilities. She groaned, "We can't." More kisses and touches, he was determined to convince her otherwise.

"Remember where we are? What if Sam and Emily come home? What about Charlie?"

She never said Edward's name, but Jacob had to know he was out there as well. They couldn't hide out much longer. It wasn't fair to the pack.

Jacob abruptly stopped his coercive ways, "Shit, someone's here. We need to get dressed."

She said her clothes were in the living room. He took off and came back with the pile of their discarded clothes. Jacob tossed his shirt to her and told her to put that on because Sam was already on the porch.

It happened so fast. Sam and Emily walked in and then most of the pack followed. She heard hoots and hollers and all sorts of vocalizations. They knew, of course they did. She didn't want to step out of the bedroom, so Jacob told her she didn't have to just yet. He'd brave the masses.

"In my house?" was the first thing she heard from Sam. "I said you could use the house to talk to her, to help with your belief she still desired being rescued. Damn, Jake. How am going to get rid of this sex parlor smell?"

Bella stepped closer to the cracked door. Quil and Embry were congratulating him. Quil wanted details. She saw Jacob smack the side of his head. Paul and Jared started opening up the windows.

"You lucky fuck. I gave up a threesome to guard the treaty line. You owe me patrol for a week… scratch that, two weeks." Sam tossed an item at Paul and said Leah wasn't ever going to have any sort of thing with him and if he mentioned again, he'd yank his tongue out.

"Speaking of the tick...where is he?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Finally, at daybreak, he left… we still have Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady out there watching. That phone call didn't help."

Quil added, "See, I told you guys, Jake was getting lucky when the leech got through on the phone. Did you see the look on his face?"

Bella didn't know what they were talking about at first, but then she remembered Emily's house phone kept ringing right when they were really going at it on the couch. She couldn't stop kissing him and she'd been very vocal about what he was doing to her.

She vaguely remembered his arm reaching over and knocking the phone to the floor. She watched as Emily walked over and picked it up and return it to it's proper place. She was so preoccupied with what they were doing, she never imagined it was Edward. How would he have the number? Did he stay on the line and listen? How horrifying for him if he heard Jacob grind into her causing her to scream his name with her first orgasm of the night. If he did listen, she actually didn't feel sorry for him, she felt violated. That was her private moment. How dare he?

It wasn't fair that Jacob was out there alone having to face a bunch of embarrassing questions and comments. She finally scooted out the door and quietly walked to his side. He threaded his fingers with hers.

"Sorry, Emily and Sam. We didn't mean to abuse your hospitality." Maybe Sam had a soft spot for her after all. He asked Emily if she could find some clothes for Bella. The guys looked like they were dying to say things to her, but each one looked towards Jacob first and quickly had a change of thought.

"So that's it, you're done with the leech. Jake won." Quil announced.

"Won? Was there a contest I wasn't aware of?"

"Shut up, Quil. Bells… you don't have to be out here or say anything. They're all being stupid and immature."

Leah and Seth walked in soon after. Leah waved her hand in front of her face. "Wow, guess your half-baked plan worked, Black. I never would've believed it if I didn't smell..." She paused and gave them both a peculiar glare. "Is it just me or is there one important scent missing from this place?" Bella was so humiliated how they all continued to chat about her and Jacob's bodily fluids. But then Leah said the word and it finally hit her like a sledgehammer to the skull. "Where's the air of latex, or are you covered otherwise, Swan?"

Bella ran back to the spare room and slammed the door. No, it couldn't… she wasn't dumb, she was smarter than that. Her mom had drummed it into her since puberty.

Jacob came in soon after. "We didn't..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Jacob whispered.

"What? You mean you thought of it and didn't say anything? What the hell Jake?"

"No, not at first. Come on, no fair. It was both of us at first. I only thought about it when you were in the bathroom, hours later, and then you, well you know what happened next. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, but it wasn't on purpose. I swear."

"You're right, but we we're both idiots. It's just there's so much up in the air. I have to face everything. I'm feeling overwhelmed."

He swallowed and guided her to sit with him. "I'm here for you, no matter what. I might be young still, but I'm mature and determined. I can take care of us and if we… well, you know." She nodded her head. Neither of them were ready to say it out loud. Bella knew it was no time to bring a child into their crazy situation. She'd never even considered children. Of course, with Edward, it wouldn't have been an option. Why hadn't she thought about it more?

"Bells, what are you going to say to the bl...um, to Edward?"

She looked at the floor, unable to face him just yet. Of course, nothing was the same, but it didn't erase the fact, she was supposed to marry him soon or that the Volturi monitored her situation.

"I...I need to see him."

Jacob flew off the bed, obviously to create space between them. He looked enraged. "What does that fucking mean?"

Bella still wasn't sure, so she told him, "I just had to witness a whole room full of people talk about my sexual scents and then I was shockingly reminded in front of everyone we didn't use protection. Did you know Edward was listening to us?"

"Hell, I didn't know what the pervert was doing. I was a little preoccupied with you on my lap. I don't care if he heard."

"Well, I do."

"Why? Because it'll be harder to go back to him now that he's heard me make you cum?"

"I never said I was going back… not the way you mean. I said, I have to see him. I owe him an explanation."

"Is there a difference? When you get around them, something happens to you." Jake said, firmly.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you're different. How about I go with you? Can I?"

She knew it was going to make everything worse. Edward would be even edgier and if he read Jacob's thoughts, it would possibly make the situation volatile. Jacob already seemed so defeated after they'd been on top of the world only moments before. Why hadn't they gone farther down the road, like out of town? She probably would've ridden anywhere he suggested. They needed more time alone to solidify their relationship.

"Yes, I'd like that, but please let me say what I need to say." she told him.

He agreed. They walked back out, a few people had left. She was glad Paul was gone. Emily had a small stack of clothing, a shirt and some yoga pants. She told her she could use the shower as soon as Quil was out of the restroom. Bella couldn't help blushing, she and Jacob had already made use of the shower in the best way. Quil walked out, "Welp, they did it in there too!"

Sam shook his head at them both. Bella felt a twinge on her neck, she rubbed her hand over the affected area. She really wanted to have a look at that love bite.

"Wait a minute… what's that?" Sam walked closer. His hand tentatively moved to the top of Jacob's button down shirt. Jacob sprung over the chair that was in between them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jake growled.

They all fell silent. Bella felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Show us!" Sam ordered.

"You don't have to, Bells."

She tilted her head slightly, the shirt was big, they all could clearly see.

"You marked her!" Sam roared.

There was a collective gasp.

"It's none of your business."

She didn't know why they were making a big deal about her bite. Wasn't it the same as a magnified hickey? It would fade away. She finally voiced her confusion.

Sam corrected her misconception. "No, it's a mating mark. It's permanent and Jacob knows full well, no wolf is allowed to mark their mate without permission of the alpha. Also, it can't be done until the alpha's mate is marked."

Bella looked at Emily and she shook her head side to side. So Emily wasn't marked. Wait, did he say… permanent? Sam was furious at Jacob, Quil and Seth looked dumbfounded. The guys all headed outside to sort it out.

Before, she closed the bathroom door, Emily had a few questions. "Did you ask him to do that to you?"

"He asked and I said yes."

"But you didn't know what it meant?"

"Um, we were kinda in a moment, not really having a conversation if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, well Sam was supposed to, with me, but then the accident happened, so it wasn't a priority. I wasn't sure about it, to be honest. Jacob should've been up front with you ahead of time."

"Emily, I know I've been confusing everyone for months, but last night was special. I don't regret anything that happened with Jacob, including this mark. Why's everyone so freaked out?"

"I'm pretty sure it means, Jacob's alpha now and you're..."

"I'm what?"

"His mate."

"Okay… but, he and I still have a lot things to discuss, decisions to make. I'm not too keen on what's going on just yet."

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you the facts. Once you've been marked, you're bonded with the wolf."

"Bonded?" They weren't talking about imprinting. She and Jacob already talked about that at great length and it scared the hell out of her at the time.

Emily nodded, adding one last detail, "Forever."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~A/N Thanks to everyone reading. I love reading all your comments. They always make me smile. JaneDee is super clever, she offered her beta'ing services so I can get these out faster or maybe it was because she wanted the story before everyone else. Either way, I adore her :)_**

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Part 4

Bella took a lengthy shower. Emily helped care for her mark which was a hell of a lot more than the hickey she originally thought it was. It was positively primal...animalistic. If she'd heard about it previously, she would have thought, what woman in her right mind would want it? Emily knew all about what it entailed, no wonder she hesitated on receiving one. After the initial shock, she allowed herself to really stare at it in the mirror, and she eventually thought something much different. It was beautiful and mysterious...so unique and private, all about her and Jacob's love. She couldn't wait until it healed completely, she really wanted to touch it. Jacob obviously didn't want anyone else to touch it. _Forever_...she said it over and over.

She was just about to exit the bathroom with Emily when she heard her father's angry voice. "Bella...Isabella Marie, are you in there?"

He never called her by her full name. She gave herself a quick pep talk. She was almost nineteen years old, she wasn't a little girl and she'd been with Jacob, who was always Charlie's first choice. It shouldn't be a big deal.

Bella walked out of the bathroom feigning confidence, "Oh hey, Dad. I was just about to call and check-in."

"Oh really… well, gee, thanks. Must have slipped your mind last night, huh?"

She looked around and noticed Jacob wasn't back. Maybe that was a blessing in disguise. Her father had expected her to be out all night. Charlie was used to her staying over at the Cullen's frequently, since they started wedding planning. He'd mumble about it sometimes, but she was about to be a married woman, so he never said much.

"I realize you are grown, but when you say you're going to be somewhere, I would like that to be the truth. Dammit, kiddo… I was worried. I got the picture, eventually. Your weasley boyfriend was overreacting when he said Jacob forcibly kidnapped you from the party, but not a damn one of you answered your phones all night."

"Really? You know Jacob would never do such a thing." Edward… she knew it, of course, he tattled to her father.

Jacob and the guys came traipsing out of the woods about that time. He didn't look so hot, but Sam looked worse. All of them appeared to have been rolling around on the ground. He came to her side and she picked some leaves and grass off his head.

"Charlie."

Her father gave the group some strange glances. "Jake, is it true you took my daughter on a wild motorcycle ride last night? Still haven't learned your lesson, I see."

"Dad, it wasn't wild. Jake's a good driver."

"And yet, only a few weeks ago, he was laid up in the bed with multiple injuries. How'd you get a new bike so fast?"

"Um..." She knew he was trying to think up an excuse. "The one I wrecked was Bella's old one. That one's mine," he pointed to the Harley, "and I know the bike, Charlie. She always wears a helmet. I'm always safe when it comes to Bells. "

Quil started laughing, "Not exactly, Jake."

If Bella could hurt Quil, she would. She wanted to squeeze his neck with her bare hands. Jacob would probably get him back later.

"Huh, are we still talking about motorcycles?" The pack, minus Sam, started laughing again at their expense. "Forget it, so you ran out on Edgar." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, Edward, is that the conclusion I'm to draw?"

She wondered the same thing. She thought the motorcycle ride was an impulse. It was because the air in the club was thick and smothering. Too many spectators and he was right, they still had things to discuss. The farther she got him away from that touchy-feely skank that called him 'Jakey', the better. Bella never saw it as running out on Edward, but then he called and Jacob tossed her expensive cell phone on the road. The old Bella would have been furious. Maybe the red punch altered her sense of humor, but it was funny.

She thought back to the way he made her feel on the dance floor, the naughty things he said about how she turned him on, the heat from his lips on her neck and it was pretty obvious… she did run out. She wanted to be alone with Jacob and it wasn't for talking. The talk still needed to happen, but in private. She had several discussions to get through and the sooner her father stopped asking so many questions, the better.

Charlie pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Jacob and told him to call Billy to let him know he was still alive. "For now, at least."

"Dad, can you please stop? You're being ridiculous. We all know how much you like Jacob. I actually have to go to the Cullen's. I have some things to explain."

He kept looking at her funny. She knew he was happy about the turn of events, but did he know what she and Jacob had been doing? Was it obvious? The more he looked at the two of them, she sensed he was becoming slightly uncomfortable. He asked a couple more questions, but then he noticed her bandage. "What happened there?"

"Oh, I ran into something." That was the first thing that came to mind. "It's no biggie. Emily took care of it."

He asked why she had to go to the Cullen's right then. He also told her she should call her mother and let her know the wedding was off. Ugh, another talk… the list kept getting longer.

Seth asked her, "Is it, really? You're not marrying Edward?"

Bella didn't answer. Sam shockingly spoke up. "That's not even possible kid and you should know why." He tipped his head to Jacob and went inside with Emily. When they first came out of the forest, it seemed like they'd been fighting, but Sam had just given Jacob an acknowledgment of some sort.

* * *

They waited until Charlie had left before they got on Jacob's motorcycle. He drove extra slow. Bella held tight to his torso. She wished she didn't have to wear the helmet so she could rest her head against his back. He wouldn't let her ride without one after her first mishap. Jacob didn't drive too close to the house, but they had to know, they'd arrived. "If he starts to act up, we're leaving immediately. Okay, honey?"

"Yeah, but please, don't fight and try and keep your thoughts, well… protected." He said he'd do his best.

Edward rushed out the door and acted like he was going grab her. Jacob stepped between them.

There were several growled threats and insults being hurled, so she rubbed her hand across Jacob's back. "It's okay… let me say what I need to say."

They went inside, and she knew it was making Jacob even more uncomfortable. He might have asked some of the guys to stand watch outside. She was pretty sure he had.

"Do you have any idea of the turmoil you put me through? What happened to you? Were you inebriated? See, I told you, you should've listened… no alcohol."

She was surprised how weak her voice sounded after she'd rehearsed exactly what she'd say. "No, I wasn't drunk. Edward, you know how leaving Jacob after the battle affected me. Remember, you were the one that said, maybe I'd made a mistake?"

"Yes, love, but you emphatically denied that it was. We moved forward. We're getting married."

Jacob interrupted and said, "Think again."

She should have known he would get angry and let some of the events slip. Edward's eyes grew larger. He sneered, then grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her away.

"Filthy beast. How dare you do those things to her. Bella, you must let Carlisle examine you."

"Huh? No, I don't need a doctor. Stop. I'm sorry, you had to find out like this. There's not really an easy way." Rose looked as happy as Bella had ever seen her. Emmett whispered something to his wife and Edward shot him a dirty look. She didn't know what they were saying, but she had a good idea what they were all thinking.

Before she had time to say more, Alice was at her side acting as if the world was coming to an end. "You poor thing. Lucky for you, Carlisle has everything imaginable on hand." She handed Bella a tall glass of water and a little white pill. Alice was always giving her something: vitamins when she thought she was deficient, Tylenol if she rubbed her head. She thought it was annoying the way she was so presumptuous, but Bella usually took whatever without question. She moved the pill towards her lips without thinking. Jacob reached around and slapped the bottom of her hand sending the tiny white tablet hurling across the room.

"Are you fucking nuts, Bells? Don't take pills from them, when you don't even know what it is. I've said it before and I'll shout it from the rooftop, you fucking leeches do something to her. You keep her drugged, is that it?"

"No, you dog...it's the morning after pill. We take care of Bella, unlike you. Stupid careless mutt."

Bella shook her head dazed and confused. "Oh my God! You were giving me that without my permission! What's wrong with you, Alice? I thought we were close friends."

Carlisle joined them. He looked at his children with annoyance. "Bella's right. I never would sanction such a thing without full explanation. Stay out of my medical supplies, Alice."

"You have to know, it's the right choice for Bella. She can't risk having one of this creature's offspring and live with us."

Jacob called Edward and Alice a string of very creative curse words. Everyone was yelling at once. She held her hands over her ears and shouted, "Stop! Shut up, all of you just shut up!"

"Okay, yes… since you all know, I had sex with Jacob and we forgot to use birth control. Stop acting like he forced me. It wasn't like that. I wanted to be with him. I'm sorry, but the wedding's off. I can't marry you, Edward." How she found the guts to spit it out, she wasn't completely sure, but she was happy Jacob had insisted on going with her.

Edward wasn't accepting that just yet. He said she was emotional and confused. He said they could postpone, but he begged her not to destroy what was left of his heart.

"You don't have a heart, you ice cold corpse."

"Jake, please."

"No, Bells… don't you see how twisted and controlling he is? He was going to force feed you emergency birth control without even telling you. He's a calculating son of a bitch and he thinks he owns you."

Alice interjected. "Bella doesn't want children. We were only trying to help. Time is of the essence in these situations." She never said that to Alice. Bella was rethinking their supposed friendship.

Edward pleaded with Carlisle again. "Do something… you're a doctor. Give her the facts. Make her take the pill."

"Edward, I would be more than happy to give Bella all the facts, but I swore an oath and I would never force a woman to make any choice about her own body. It happens to be against the law."

Bella turned towards Carlisle and smiled. She told him, "Thank you." Maybe she would speak to him, but it had to be in private. She couldn't take what was going on out in the open in front of everyone… first the pack, then her dad, now the Cullens.

Edward caught sight of her dressing. "He assaulted you." His hand reached up towards her mark and Jacob jumped him in an instant. The two of them started tossing each other across the room, breaking things left and right. Bella screamed for them to stop. She looked out the window to see the pack had moved from the woods. They were all approaching the house. It could break out into an all out war, if she didn't put a stop to it.

Emmett and Jasper got Edward contained. Bella rushed to Jacob's side and told him he should get outside into the fresh air. "I need to speak to Carlisle, so I can make an informed decision."

"No, Bella...I'll take you to a drugstore if that's what you want, but don't stay here any longer. Please I'm begging you."

"I trust Carlisle. You heard him. He won't force me to do anything. Go outside and wait with the pack."

Edward started to follow them back to the office and Bella yelled at him, "Go away, Edward this doesn't concern you."

* * *

Bella sat down on her bed with Jacob. She had the package in her hand.

"I have 72 hours, but the sooner the better. I take one pill, wait 12 hours, then take the other."

"Okay, so you want to take them? Is that what you're saying? I support you, if that's what you want. I'm sorry I created this dilemma in the first place."

"We both did, so don't put all the blame on yourself. I really can't believe I was going to swallow this pill without even asking what it was."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I must be weak-minded, I guess."

He hugged her and told her they were freaks of nature. They had no way of knowing all that they were capable of and it wasn't her fault. Jacob had a knack for making her feel better when she was truly feeling rotten.

She made them a late lunch. Charlie and Billy went fishing, so they had plenty of time alone to have their talk, finally.

First things first, "Are you alpha?"

"I think so."

She laughed, "You fought Sam, didn't you?"

"Yes. He pushed me. I felt played after it was all over. I'd been insistent, I never wanted it. I guess the wolf made me eat my words last night."

"When he wanted you to mark me?"

"Yep, I'd never heard him so loud and clear."

"Jake, do you want me to take this emergency birth control?"

"Unlike, the bloodsucker, I would never tell you what to do, honey."

"That's not what I asked. I have this feeling you wish that I'd let it happen if it was meant to be." The look in his eyes was unmistakable, but he kept silent. "We don't have to share a child to make sure I don't leave you, Jacob. We're probably not ready."

"But...you're hesitating too. Why? If you were so sure, then you would have taken the pill already. We've been back almost two hours."

"I...I don't know. Everything's happening so fast. My brain hasn't caught up. Last night was magical. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Maybe, it was for reasons that we don't fully comprehend. I don't want to be rash."

He scooted closer and put his arm around her. His other hand lifted her chin. "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too, but I need to stop making my life about either Edward or you. I don't even have a clue where I go from here. I don't know what I want to do tomorrow. I never made real plans for school. I quit my job."

He interrupted her, "I'll take care of us."

She didn't think he caught his was already planning their family. He kissed her. That was all it took, minutes later, she was halfway undressed and he was climbing in between the space she'd made with her legs.

Bella stopped. She put her hand on his chest. "Wait… stop, we can't."

Jacob rolled over, breathing heavily. He started apologizing again.

"I'm guessing you didn't come prepared. I don't have anything, obviously."

"No, we were at the crypt, then straight here. I can go into town and be really quick though."

She didn't think an afternoon tossing about in her bed was what they needed, no matter how much her body betrayed her. In fact, it was becoming clear, being with Jacob made her somewhat lose her senses, not the same as with the Cullens, but she had too many things to sort out. She could so easily be swept away with him physically, it would be easy to temporarily forget the rest.

"I think it'd be best if we put some distance between us for a little bit."

They'd sat up by then and she put her shirt back on. Jacob jumped off the bed and pounded a wall. He was so quick tempered lately. She thought it could be partly her fault, but also the shift in the pack might have something to do with it.

"What? Why? You've finally given the leech the heave-ho and now you want to get rid of me too."

"No, that's not what I meant, but I need space to think."

He asked if she told Edward the same thing? She hadn't put it so bluntly. Surely, _the wedding was off_ was enough of a hint. Jacob told her he'd probably be sulking around by nightfall.

She wanted to have a simple, teenage romance with Jacob. Why couldn't they just be carefree? Why did it all have to be so complicated? Was there a rewind button? Could she go back before she knew all the supernatural truths? She should have stopped her stupid flirting with him that one night and tried to get to know him for real. She knew something was off about Edward from the beginning. Jacob was a sweet teenage boy and she thought he was cute. Normal girls would have run the other way from something that seemed dangerous. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

 _Bella, you're an idiot,_ she admonished herself.

He begged for her not to push him away. She promised that wasn't what she was doing.

"I love you, I promise." He kissed her gently, before he reluctantly left her alone to get started with thinking. He told her before leaving, he'd be waiting until she wanted to see him again, but he was sending one of the guys or Leah to watch out for her window at night. If he wasn't going to be around, neither was that creepy stalker.

She decided it was best to write Edward a detailed letter. He didn't let her do much talking at the house. She never set out to hurt him so deeply, but he was a self-righteous bastard when he wanted to be. She hated the things he said about Jacob. He made a lot of incorrect assumptions. Bella apologized, but she also stuck to her guns. She wasn't going to be a victim of his manipulation again. She walked the letter to the mailbox and texted Rose to come get it. She texted back how proud she was of her and promised to do her best to make him respect her wishes.

She decided to cook a nice meal for her father. As the night moved forward, she realized it might have been her guilty conscience. She'd put him through quite a bit since moving there. Bella was pretty sure what she'd decided was going to only add to it. Even if Jacob and Edward both gave her space, she wasn't sure it was enough. She really needed to find herself and a change of scenery might be the only way. Of course, her mother begged her earlier to come home for a visit after she broke the news, but that wouldn't be beneficial to her for many reasons.

She attempted to sleep, but she tossed and turned. Finally, she was convinced of the right decision. She texted the unlikely recipient.

 **What the hell do u want?**

Bella explained it after calling back. It was too much information to text. She was almost certain to be turned down, but it wasn't the case. She fielded a few questions. The _when_ would have to be super early, before daylight. Charlie had an early shift. The _how_ was simple, she had the car and a credit card with no limit. The _why_ she didn't have an answer to. That's what the journey would be about… finding herself and her true path.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~So let me get this straight...most people are upset with Bella? This won't help but here's Jacob's reaction.**_

Part 5

Jacob was finally getting some much needed rest when Embry knocked his foot that was hanging off the side of the bed.

"What Dad? I'm tired as hell."

"It's not Billy, Jake. Wake up, we've got a problem."

He jumped up, completely alert, since his buddy knew better than to wake him up if it wasn't emergency. It had to be about Bella. He swore to give her a break, but after a midnight pack meeting, he gave them all orders to watch over her in shifts. Surprisingly, Leah volunteered for first watch.

"What the hell is it? Where's Bella? Did that leech try and climb in her window again?" He wasn't going to let Edward anywhere near her. She was his, and they all knew it, since he marked her.

Embry said it would be easier if they phased. His father was at the table and offered him some toast and juice, but Jacob refused. He said he wasn't hungry, which never happened. He headed straight for the woods. They were all waiting to see him. At least, at first that's what it seemed like. One wolf was missing.

Jared replayed what he saw when he went by the Swan's to help out Leah.

All Jacob saw were taillights from Bella's ostentatious car. He knew the two heads in the front seat without seeing their faces. They all did.

"Why the fuck is Leah driving her somewhere in the middle of the night?"

"No idea."

Seth spoke up that he didn't know a damn thing either.

* * *

Jacob ran full speed to Bella's. He told Embry to follow him inside. Charlie was gone, most likely working. On the kitchen table, Bella left a note addressed to Charlie. He and Embry ran upstairs. Bella and Leah's scents lingered in the air, but no new signs of Cullen. There was another note for him. He picked it up and read over the words. He told her she could have space, so why did she think she needed to leave town? Leah was in for it when they got back. She knew damn well what was going on when she volunteered to patrol around the Swan's house. At least Leah was with Bella. He knew she would protect her, but they all knew Bella wasn't her favorite person. Why would she go along with this half-baked idea?

It almost seemed like Leah wanted to run away as well. He read the letter again. Bella said she loved him, so that was good, but she also said they might be gone two weeks. She told him not to be mad or stressed, but that was impossible. There were so many questions left unanswered. He remembered where she'd put the morning after pills when they talked. Those were gone. Did that mean she took them? Did he even have the right to know? He kinda thought he did. He meant it when he said it was her decision, but he still felt odd about it. Two cell phones sat out in plain sight which really pissed him off. Those two women were going to go completely dark, it seemed. What was the point of being completely out of touch? Yes, Leah was capable of handling most situations, but it still seemed like a dumb plan. Hell, it wasn't even good enough logic to call it a plan.

Embry didn't have much to say, but he was acting strange. The whole damn pack was in an uproar. Jacob had just dethroned Sam unexpectedly. They were all apologetic that Bella got away, so to speak, from right under their noses. He wanted to take it out on someone, but he'd slept right through it. Shouldn't he have suspected something was up? He knew her better than anyone and when she asked for space, he certainly didn't think she meant this.

"You think they mean it, Jake? They're going to be gone for weeks?" Embry finally spoke up.

"I hope not, but Leah better take care of her. She's already at the top of my shitlist."

The front door slammed, so they went downstairs to fill in the one person that might be just as upset as Jacob.

Charlie kept rereading his letter and shaking his head. "What the hell is this, boy? I thought you two made a decision. Bells was happy yesterday. I saw the way she looked at you."

Jacob said he didn't know, but it was the breakup and the altercation with the Cullens, particularly Alice and Edward, that sent her into a mood. He thought Cullen had manipulated her for so long, she didn't know how to react being free of him. Charlie got on the phone with Sue. She recently found her letter from her daughter, too. He was shocked that she wasn't as worried as he was, but she had some fool notion that maybe the journey would help both the girls.

"I don't like it, Sue. Two young women traveling, God knows where, without their phones, and none of us have their agenda or route? I don't even know how Bells is paying for this. Does Leah have a lot of money?"

Sue said she didn't really, since most of her extra money went to school recently. She had paid for the upcoming fall semester, so it wasn't as though she didn't expect Leah to return.

Charlie tried to talk himself down. "I bet they drive up to Seattle, spend the night, change their minds and come back tomorrow. Hell, those girls don't even talk. They'll get sick of each other real quick. Being cooped up in a vehicle sometimes turns the best of friends against each other. I highly doubt they'll be gone for weeks."

Jacob hoped Charlie was right. He wanted to have confidence in Bella, and in the promises they made to each other, but he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Being far away from her was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Jacob started growing weaker and more depressed as each day passed. Bella and Leah were gone for two weeks. In fact, the third week had just passed. His father decided to talk some sense into him.

"She's alright, you know that, don't you?"

"No, I don't know anything, Dad. I don't know how she could do something like this to me after everything we shared."

"But she told the cold one to leave her alone. She wants to be with you, son."

"Really? Then why isn't she here? Maybe Bella just wants to be alone."

"Who knows? If men understood women, then the world would be an entirely different place. I believe she's coming back. Don't lose hope."

He had never told his father the full story, but he decided to confide the one thing that really bothered him. Billy knew about the marking because it was a huge damn deal with the elders and the pack.

"We didn't use birth control. I'm really worried, but the truth is, I don't know if I'm worried she's pregnant or that she took the emergency contraceptive and isn't. Am I nuts? I'm not even old enough to vote, but the prospect of her carrying my child does something to me. I haven't said this to anyone else, not even myself, but I wish Bella was pregnant. I think that's what the wolf wanted from the start."

He couldn't stop the tears. He was a big bad wolf in front of the others but with his father, he let his guard down. "I miss her, I just want her back."

His father tried to console him, but mainly he listened. He didn't even gripe at him about being irresponsible. He assured him it would all work out in the end. The talk helped him some, but he decided a run was what he really needed.

He went against his better judgment when he redirected his run. He went to the Cullen's. They had sent word they wanted to discuss Bella's disappearance with him. He wished they didn't know but they unfortunately found out. He wouldn't go in their house again. They met him outside. He tried not to show how worried he was. He acted confident that she would be back any day.

Alice told him she'd had a few visions and that he was fooling himself. In fact, Alice and Edward had several things to say. He listened as the little pixie spouted off about all her special visions. They caused him to see red and they knew it. Those two leeches were enjoying seeing him squirm.

He knew they were all liars, but what if any one thing they stated was the truth? Jacob's life had hit rock bottom. He was sure of it. He turned away from the Cullen's and phased. He ran as fast as he could to the cliffs where a crucial turning point occurred for both, him and Bella. He phased back to human and he jumped from the highest vantage point. He just wanted her back or to forget, whichever came first. The cool, turbulent ocean accepted him. He stopped fighting and let mother nature do whatever she desired. Even though, it wasn't like him to give up, Jacob Black suddenly stopped caring. His only hope was that she still cared enough for the both of them.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~A/N My arm has been twisted. I think I can give you all a nice even 10 chapters. Meanwhile...Bella and Leah**_

 _ **Listening suggestion is U2's "Where the Streets have No Name"**_

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Part 6

"I'll drive." Leah held her hand up and caught the keys mid-air despite the darkness. She started driving. They left her street, then Forks, and eventually, the county. Leah brought two travel mugs of strong coffee. Bella considered asking if there was any cream or sugar, but Leah was drinking it black. She was still a little intimidated by her, so she never mentioned it. By the time she was halfway done, she was almost used to the bitter taste.

Leah finished hers and finally started talking. "Man, this car is a trip. Do you like it?"

Bella looked around and frowned, "No, not at all."

"Figures… I feel like we should change our names. What do you wanna be called?"

"Huh? Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, we're running from our lives, driving a disguised tank. We're not even remotely friends. This is definitely not normal. By the way, I'm not doing Thelma and Louise with you at the end, so if that's your plan… say something now because I'll go back home." Bella wasn't even sure what she meant at first, so Leah reminded her about a movie. Apparently, the women drove off a cliff. "Yeah, things still suck for me most days, but I wouldn't do that to my mother."

Leah's words cut her deep. Her plan with Edward was eerily similar. She was going to leave her parents. Sure, she'd agonized over it, but she was still willing to do whatever it took to be with him. She looked at Leah and Leah looked back at her briefly. The sun had come up without her noticing. Did Bella actually pay attention to life anymore?

She burst into tears. She was a terrible daughter, a horrible friend, an even worse human being. How many people in the world suffered unseen tragedies or contracted terrible diseases and wished for any chance in the world to remain living? She had taken life for granted. She especially took Jacob for granted. There was no way she actually deserved him.

Bella started crying until it turned into full out sobbing like a child having a tantrum. Leah let her continue as long as her ears could tolerate it. "Are you done?"

She sniffled and found a napkin to blow her nose. "I think so, for now. I was just..."

"I know why you're crying and you should cry because you were a real shit, Swan. I'm still not over it, but if you swear you aren't going back to the leeches, then be happy you changed your mind in time."

"I barely had a second to think about it. I was so consumed about what happened with Jake, and then there was this mark. It was hard to believe what it means, exactly. Then, I still had to face Edward right away. Now, it's like my whole existence and all my decisions are unfolding before my eyes."

Leah asked if she wanted to turn around, but Bella said to keep driving. Jacob knew she wasn't running from him. She explained everything in the letter. She was running from her old self to find a brand new, better self. She didn't want to offer him what was left after Edward and that's what it felt like after they endured that meeting with the Cullens.

She was surprised by her companion, for several reasons. First, that she even agreed to join her, and second, that she told her she was making sense for once. Of course, Leah was quick to point out she still didn't like her too much, that Bella needed to earn that.

They were approaching a long bridge when Bella made her first decision on the trip. "Stop, please, as soon as there's a shoulder." Leah did so, without hesitation. Bella reached in her bag, grabbed something and got out of the car.

Leah came out and stood beside her, as she stared at the water down below. "You aren't gonna jump, are you? Because I'm sure I'm in deep shit with Black, already. I planned to take you home still breathing."

"No, I'm not jumping, but I want to get rid of something. I feel like it's weighing me down. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll be over there." Leah went back around the car and acted like she wasn't paying attention. Bella popped one pill and then another from the foil. She looked at her palm one last time. She closed her fingers around them, pulled her arm back, flung it forward and let them fly. She got back in the car feeling much better.

They started up again. Leah said she needed food soon. They had a lengthy conversation about how much money they had between them. Bella said if they went by an ATM, she could withdraw more. She had an account the Cullens gave her when she agreed to marry Edward. Leah suggested she get as much cash as possible out for the next few days, and then they wouldn't use the card again. Bella insisted it was her private account, but Leah told her they were monitoring it and she knew it. She was most likely right, so once in the city, she withdrew her daily maximum.

Neither one knew where they wanted to go, but they were heading north, then east that first day. They stopped at a national chain that served breakfast, lunch and dinner all day. They were both starving. Leah told her to eat up because they weren't stopping again for a long time.

"So, you're cool with being knocked up?"

Gosh, she was blunt. "Well, not exactly, and there's still a big chance that it didn't happen. Carlisle thoroughly explained it to me and it's actually still only a 35 to 40 percent chance each cycle with a woman my age. I can't explain why I didn't want to take the pill, but I didn't. That doesn't mean I'm certain I'm ready for motherhood, but on the other hand… what happened between us was special. Only he and I know, and I just couldn't go through with it. Stop looking at me like that. I know it doesn't make sense."

"Forget all that medical statistic shit, Swan. You're pregnant. I smelled the house...we all did. It wasn't just sex. You were a ripe peach, get it? Wolf sperm, plus egg, means you're knocked up. Not even sure if the hormones would've stopped it. You know even that isn't fool-proof. The only totally safe sex is no sex and we both know, you had a mess of sex. Congratulations, Cady!"

"Who's Cady?"

"You are, I'm Regina. Those are our names. They just came to me. We are Regina and Cady until we return."

* * *

Bella's stomach clenched and heaved until nothing was left. Leah was holding her hair back as usual when they were out in public. It was so embarrassing knowing that strangers to her left and right could hear her loud puking.

"You done?"

"I think so… nothing's left." Leah helped her to the sink. Bella did the drill. She washed up, rinsed her mouth, got her toothbrush out and cleaned the taste and smell away. She popped a mint. Leah bought a whole bag of the kind that eased her stomach. They grabbed a few snacks… the usual things that her stomach could handle. She usually chewed on dried beef jerky. They were all set to head back after two weeks, but that was about the time, she peed on a stick and saw two bright blue lines. Bella said she needed a little more time, so Leah agreed to move further down the road. They were seeing all sorts of different sights and and new terrain along the way.

Sometimes, they both felt guilty for disappearing, but then the plan seemed to be working. Regina and Cady were kinda blossoming. They were evolving. Bella felt stronger and Leah was softening up. It took weeks, but Bella finally figured out Leah wasn't only running from what happened with Sam or being the only female wolf. She was running from something else.

"Embry? You seriously hooked up with him?"

"It was raw, dirty, sex in the woods, Cady." Leah was obviously torn up about it. She tried to downplay it at first, but Bella knew the memories really got to her. It had been a few months prior, before the newborn battle. No one else knew according to Leah.

They did it, and then proceeded to pretend it never happened.

"If you like him, just tell him."

She kept saying he didn't like her that way, which was crazy. Leah was gorgeous and confident. "Embry's so shy, he probably doesn't know how to suggest starting a relationship."

"Yeah, well he ain't shy once he gets naked. Seriously, it's all I think about. I'm surprised you haven't heard me moaning in my sleep."

She laughed. She was often worried about something similar. She really missed Jacob so much, it was beginning to feel physically painful. They needed to go back… they both knew it.

They searched some maps, since they didn't have their phones. They decided on the best route home. Bella was tempted to call and say they were heading back, but Leah said they should just surprise everyone. She didn't look forward to the long journey back. Her nausea was so bad most days.

Late in the night before they wanted to leave, Bella woke up in tremendous pain. She screamed out in anguish. Leah rushed her to a nearby emergency clinic. The doctor ran a few tests, gave her some fluids. He ordered an ultrasound. She was so scared that she'd done something wrong. She did her best to eat right, even though most of it came back up, and she never drank anymore of Leah's strong coffee. She bought vitamins at the drug store. Was she going to lose Jacob's baby? She was being punished for running away. Maybe that's how the universe worked.

He told her to relax and explained how the exam would go. Soon enough, the test was over. The doctor confirmed her dates. She was about six and half weeks. He gave her a print out of pictures of their little bean. She saw their child's heartbeat. Jacob should have been there to witness it all with her. She wanted to go back to him as fast as possible, but the doctor advised them to sit tight for a few more days, locally. It might be all the traveling that was causing her pains. Leah reassured her they'd already been gone twice as long as they planned. A few more days wasn't going to make anyone any more pissed off than they already were.

* * *

The state line was the best sight in the world. The county line was even better. Leah had a crazy idea when they got really close to home. She knew of a pond, big and deep. They might not be going out in a fiery crash off a cliff, but she decided they should ditch the tank. Bella didn't know how they'd get home, but Leah said to let her worry about that.

She was right, when the back end of the Guardian bobbed and floated for several minutes before going under, she felt like she released the final parts that had been tied to Edward. It was true liberation. She and Leah jumped up and down, did a bunch of goofy high fives and laughed at least five minutes straight.

Leah phased to make the contact she needed, so Bella wouldn't have to walk the ten miles that were left. She wasn't celebrating when she came back from the thicket where she left her clothes.

"Someone's coming, right?"

"Yeah, Seth is."

"I didn't even know he drove."

"He's not supposed to, but he does. Charlie gives him a pass, since he's trying to score points with Mom."

"He is? I didn't know that."

Leah shook her head and called her clueless. Bella knew her mood was altered, but she wasn't sure why.

"Is he mad?"

"No. Everyone's a little preoccupied, apparently."

"Why?" She knew by the look on her face. Something was wrong. "What the hell happened? Is it Jacob? It is, isn't it?"

"I didn't get the full story, but he's in the hospital. Seth said Jacob hasn't been conscious in almost a month."

Bella covered her mouth; she couldn't breathe. Leah said it perfectly, "Shit, Swan… what have we done?"

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Reactions? I know you readers have opinions, so let me have it. Please be respectful. This isn't over yet._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Part 7

Seth filled them in while they rushed to the hospital. Apparently, when they didn't return in two weeks, Jacob became extremely depressed. He sought out the Cullens finally, thinking they might be privy to some information. The pack saw it through his eyes. Alice tried to convince him that she still saw Bella as a vampire. She and Edward also told Jacob the trip was only her last hurrah as a human. She was coming back, but to them, not him. They filled his head with many confusing things and even told him she took the pills and wouldn't be having his baby after all.

Bella was furious about all they told him, but why would he believe them? She told him she loved him. He had to know she meant it. Seth added, "No offense, Bella, but how believable was your love? You left the next day." He said Jacob jumped off the cliffs soon after, the pack was on his tail. They thought at first he was doing something drastic, but he came back to shore on his own. He insisted he wasn't trying to kill himself. He was trying to come to terms with something. He wanted to give up the wolf. It seemed strange to them, since his wolf had just made himself known in such new and dominant ways.

"Jake thought perhaps you didn't want to be plagued with the supernatural any longer and that's why you ran off with no means of communication. He said he planned to only be a man when you returned. He also didn't take much stock in anything the Cullens had to say."

Bella wasn't asking that of Jacob. She would only want that when the time was right. She just assumed it was years away. She failed him again, and this time was by far the worst, if he didn't think she accepted him… all of him. Obviously, his plan had been detrimental to his health. Seth said the fatigue took over, because of the constant battle with his wolf. The man eventually lost.

Jacob got so sick one night, he went into some sort of coma. They had no choice but to take him to a hospital. His body temperature was low and unstable like all his vitals. The medical staff was at a loss. No one knew what could've happened, since he appeared disease-free and hadn't been in an accident. She knew what happened, and why the hospital couldn't explain it. They shared a strong, beautiful connection and then the next day she was gone. Bella did that to Jacob. She was a fool. Lots of the time away had been good for her. She felt like it was a true growing experience for her and Leah, but they should've called, sent a postcard, anything. She regretted the way she handled it. She better not be too late.

* * *

Bella burst into the room. He looked so different. It wasn't how she remembered him at all. He looked paler than normal and somewhat fragile. Jacob was at least breathing on his own, but he was hooked up to all sorts of tubing and machines. Billy, Charlie and Sue were in the room and all looked equally shocked at their sudden homecoming.

Charlie tried to stop her, but Bella climbed up on the bed beside Jacob. She didn't care who was watching or listening. She told him she was back and she was never leaving again. A couple of alarms sounded, she had either disconnected something or his vitals were changing drastically.

"Jake… it's me. Open your eyes. I'm so sorry. I was always coming back. Please, wake up, I love you." She thought she felt the tiniest shift beside her, so she kept it up. "Here... feel." She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. He probably couldn't feel any sort of a bump so soon, but she had dreamed of the day his hand would rub her skin there and they would celebrate the life they made together.

"It's your baby, Jacob. You have to wake up for this child. I'm so sorry," she cried over and over.

She heard her father's surprised reaction in the background. It probably was a huge shocker, but there was no time to prepare him. Bella called to her current bestie and asked her to find the ultrasound pictures. She again urged Jacob to wake up and see for himself, she had the proof that they were having a child.

She eventually rested her head against his chest and cried silently. She was done making terrible mistakes. He had to wake up, so she could make it up to him. She felt the hospital gown dampen from her tears. She wasn't aware of what was going on around them, but she thought Billy was arguing with a nurse that wanted to toss her out on her ass. What she was doing was against hospital policy. Bella had no intentions of going anywhere. She clung tightly to his body, until the hand she rested against her stomach started to circle around the area. Her head lifted and she saw him staring back at her. He tried to clear his throat, before saying her name.

"Yes, it's me. Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry! But, you're awake!" She turned around and saw a room full of happy spectators. "Am I crushing you? I can move."

He grabbed her tighter, demonstrating that he still had plenty of strength. "No, don't move. I can't believe you're finally here."

She promised again that she'd always be with him.

"A baby? Did I hear that or was I dreaming still?"

She held up the sonogram photos which didn't look much like a baby yet, but he should be able to see something was in there. He smiled and she leaned over and softly kissed his lips.

Billy couldn't hold back the nurse any longer, and she brought back up, too. The three hospital personnel insisted Bella get off the bed and out of their way. She heard Jacob growl at the interruption. They paged the doctor, but gave him a quick exam. He seemed completely stable. One nurse commented that he might possibly be coming down with an infection.

"See… he spiked a fever." She showed them all. They said not to over-excite the patient. She glared at Bella when she said that. They planned on meeting with the doctor and coming back for a full exam, shortly. Some of the pack had also arrived and everyone was convinced that it was no regular fever starting up.

Billy wheeled closer to the bed. "Your mate's back, son. The wolf is soon to follow. Boys, you're going to have to get him outta here." Bella was stunned he'd just said all that in front of her father, but he came up behind her and gave her a big hug.

"I know, kiddo… everything. Billy and I had a long talk after you disappeared. You've got some explaining to do, but later. First things first. Boy… you got my little girl pregnant. What the hell's wrong with the two of you?"

"Calm down, old man. You heard those nurses, take it easy on Jacob. He's been out for weeks."

Jacob had them raise the head of his bed. He thanked them all for staying with him for countless hours and worrying about him, but he wanted a private moment with Bella. They all agreed. Bella couldn't help but notice Leah had her own private reunion with Embry. She watched them exit the room, hand in hand.

He patted the bed for her to rejoin him. "Show me that picture again."

She pointed out what each thing meant. She told him her various excuses for being gone so long. They all sucked, but she still wanted him to understand. It wasn't about being away from him. She missed him like crazy the entire time and she told him how the week before she had to see a doctor for pains. "I guess we can't be apart from each other, huh?"

"Guess not, it's hazardous to our health." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a proper welcome home kiss. Jacob said he needed to get out of there before the doctor arrived. She could already tell he was much warmer than when she first touched him before he woke up.

"You're going to phase soon, aren't you?"

"Yep, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. As long as you need to… I'm in full support. I'm so proud of you, Jacob. I love and respect every part of you. I'm sorry I didn't make that obvious. Are you sure you're well enough to sneak out of the hospital though?"

"Yeah, I'm almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Uh huh."

"Tell me what will make your recovery 100% and I'll do my best to help."

"Just be there when I go home, 'kay? That's what I need from here on out. I realize I'm still a kid in most people's eyes, but I'm mature enough to take care of us. I swear it, Bells. We may never be rich. We're going to be cramped in dad's little house until I can add on, but we'll be happy. I probably won't ever buy you a custom military grade vehicle, but I'll get you something decent and keep it running smoothly. By the way, I hope you're up for selling that piece of shit he bought you. I don't ever want to see it again."

She giggled. "I can't, Jake."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Leah just pushed it off into a marsh. We killed it."

He was happy to hear they were so creative. She felt a tremor run through him. His eyes looked different with a sort a unique gleam. The wolf was closer than ever.

"It's time," she noted.

He strangled out a cry for Paul, Seth and Jared who were nearby. They rushed in and got Bella out of the way.

Sam had just got there. "Go… now, get him to the woods." It would be his final order. The large men made a huge commotion with hospital staff urging them stop. They said Mr. Black needed to be examined. The pack knew that wasn't the case. She was still worried what he was about to go through. It probably wouldn't be as unpleasant as the first time, but he might experience some intense feelings at first. She hoped he didn't have to run too long before he regained control.

* * *

Bella remembered what he told her, so she rode back to the Black's with her father and Billy. She told her father she'd get the rest of her things later. He tried to offer alternatives. She didn't have to rush, but she told him she promised she wouldn't leave again and she didn't just mean the area. She was going to live with Jacob from then on.

He conceded that she was an adult, capable of making her own choices. He stayed long enough to eat the dinner she prepared for all of them. Bella made a couple of plates for Jacob and wrapped them up. Quil came by and helped Billy get ready for bed. She asked if Jacob might be home soon and he said he wasn't sure, but assured her he was fine. He was doing what he needed to do to regain his strength and power.

She took a long, hot shower and made herself comfortable in his room. She tidied it up a little and changed the sheets. She went to the kitchen and had a snack so her stomach wasn't completely empty, since that always started up the nausea. Bella was exhausted, so she fell asleep easily when she snuggled down in Jacob's bed.

She woke up sometime in the middle of the night to clanging dishes. She heard heavy footsteps pass by the room and the water in the bathroom came on soon after. It had to be him. She wasn't sure he'd make it home at all that night. The clock said 4:30. She wondered what she should do. Bella got out of bed and headed to the door. They both turned the knob at the same time. She stepped back, so he could come inside.

"You're awake?"

"I heard you."

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her. She was wearing a t-shirt of his she had found when she tidied up his clothes. His waist was wrapped in a loosely wound towel. Jacob shut the door behind him and she heard a tiny click from the button lock.

He looked amazing. She could see him well enough since it was a full moon. He'd regained his strength by running as a wolf half the afternoon and most of the night. There was one more piece to complete his healing and she knew what it was. Bella quickly removed the shirt in front of him. She held it out between them and ceremoniously let it fall to the floor. Jacob's thumb released his towel. They were both on the same page, and she was greatly anticipating what the next step would be. Jacob moved one step forward, and so did she. The wait was over. The Alpha was about to claim his mate again, and this time it was for good.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Theoretically, Bella should have suffered more, but I promised a short story. This whole piece is a labor of love for Jane Dee. I didn't want it to be an angstfest. Three chapters to go. Hit me back with your thoughts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_~Time for the big reunion. The love and frustration I've received for this story has been great._**

 ** _Listening suggestions: Rihanna's "Skin" and Usher's "Scream"_**

Part 8

Bella reached for her panties, but he stopped her. He removed them from her in two torn pieces. A feral growl came from his lips when he held the shredded fabric under his nose. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. She needed to make sure that he was healthy enough for their proposed activities.

"I'm primed and ready, see..." He took her hand and placed it against the obvious. She gave him several firm strokes, remembering exactly how he'd liked it that first night. "Are you? You were just under the care of a doctor."

She assured him she was fine. The doctor said she was healthy. The reason behind her pains was too much car travel and slight dehydration. It was mainly because of her stubborn streak, staying away from him far too long. She apologized again for hurting him so deeply.

"What if I had been too late? I could never explain that to our child."

He silenced her with his mouth again. "No more of that. I wasn't dying… me and the wolf were just lying dormant waiting for you. I knew you'd be back."

They could talk about it later, but their full reunion was the most important thing on both their minds. Jacob hoisted her up after reaching around her and firmly grabbing the back of her thighs. She clung to his neck, pressed her moistened lips against his, and relished the taste of him. Bella felt like she was floating, but it was just him walking them to the bed. He turned around and backed into it. They collided with the mattress, but she never let up on taking all that she wanted from his mouth. His need for her was bumping between her thighs.

They had done a lot of things the first time around to ensure she was ready. She knew she wanted him completely after that first kiss they shared on Sam's couch. This time, Bella needed him immediately and nothing else.

Jacob pulled away from her mouth just enough to flatten out his tongue and moisten three of his fingers. Those fingers sought out her button and he was quick to point out she was wet and ready for him. He tweaked her spot a couple of times before easily gliding in between her folds. Her legs pressed outward as far as her hips would allow. Her body sank deeper. She held her breath. He held one hand at her neck and they soaked up the reality that they were joined as one again.

"Move when you're ready, sweetheart."

She moved forward, so they could lock their lips together again. As their mouths found the perfect rhythm, her pelvis did something similar. Bella rose up slightly on her knees, and then pushed back down. He hissed in satisfaction. She soon had it figured out. He dug his fingers into her flesh and gave her the perfect amount of assistance.

Bella threw her head back and screamed out when the first wave of pleasure flooded through her. Her memories hadn't done them justice. Jacob could make her feel so much all it once. It was complete overload to her body, mind and spirit. She couldn't get enough. He lifted her and put her on her back. He didn't wait more than a few seconds before he buried his cock in her again. That time, she was at his mercy.

She forgot how intense their lovemaking could be. He reminded her with each and every thrust. A few minutes ticked by and a second orgasm ripped through her body before he slowed it down. Bella was making note of it all. She paid attention to the amount of body weight he trusted she could hold. Being pressed against the mattress by him was the perfect cushion and she loved the feeling of being completely covered by him. She was trapped but free to do what she wanted. All that she wanted was him deeper, moving harder and faster. She urged him on with her words and her body.

Jacob told her beautiful, romantic things about how much he loved her. He also voiced dirty things in her ear. "Your pussy's so tight and wet for me, Bells. I'm gonna cum so hard inside you, but first... you again. Lift your legs."

Bella didn't know she was that limber but he folded her legs against his chest and she was done for. She did exactly as he said but he managed to keep going. My gosh, he had stamina. She could hardly believe it. He gave her a slight reprieve while his hips made slow, shallow movements. It gave them another chance to take in all that was occurring between them. His lips caressed over hers again. She glided hers over his with her open mouth. He licked and sucked her top lip. Her tongue met his inside her mouth. He retreated a little and did something similar to her bottom lip.

She felt his mouth open up even more as he traveled down to her chin. He nibbled her neck, but eventually lifted enough to move lower so he could take her nipple between his teeth. Bella couldn't believe what that felt like with her heightened sensitivity. Her breasts tingled and had the perfect ache under his touch. He moved her hair to the side and she bared her neck to him. His mark was just below where her shoulder curved to the back so she lifted up to give him access. He touched it first with his fingers. Electric buzzes traveled away from it and throughout her body. She swore he could make her cum by touch alone. His nose sniffed the region.

"Umm," he moaned, "that's so comforting... knowing you carry my scent. The Pup makes it even stronger."

She knew he needed full access, so she nudged him with her hips. He never stopped his steady rhythm, but she knew he needed more. She wanted him to have more contact with the mark. Just the little bit they'd already done felt so good. He pulled out briefly and she rolled over. His hands slightly lifted her bottom to create the right angle so he could slip back inside her. Bella let her head fall to the side. Jacob firmly sucked the permanent reminder that she would forever be the alpha's mate. It wasn't a forced possession. It was a mutual trust and she was so glad his wolf had thought ahead and insisted on giving it to her. Jacob touched her in all the right places. He asked if she was ready again.

"Yes, please, Jake… again, I'm coming again." He filled her with his hot seed until their bodies came back down together. He rolled back and pulled her with him.

He kissed his mark again and spooned her snug against him. "I love you," came from both of them at the same time.

Bella stated the obvious, "That was…"

He finished for her, "Just the beginning." Her sweet spot tingled again, thinking about all the possibilities. His protective hold settled just below her navel. He rubbed her stomach again. "Can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know, me neither. How do you really feel, now that you've had time to think about it?"

She turned her head enough, so she could see him.

"You're beautiful in my bed. I may never let you step foot out of it." She laughed and explained some of the impossibilities that would bring. "And I'm extremely happy. It was meant to be. I know that now. Why did you decide not to take the pills?"

"It wasn't logical. I knew that, but every time I looked at them, I felt like I was interfering with destiny. We aren't your average teens, Jake. This world of the supernatural accelerated our growth and maturity. In the end, I did what's right for us. I had to figure that out on my own and I'm glad I chose right. It was dumb to be gone so long, but I swear, we'll never be away from you, ever again."

They talked a little more and she made him promise not to take it out on Leah. She explained how the friendship evolved. Bella asked if he saw what happened with Embry and her.

"Yeah, I thought I was still under the influence of drugs. Do I wanna know?"

"I think they will be a thing from here on out. It's a good thing, trust me."

"I do, Honey. I trust you with my life. I just gave it to you, Bella Swan, you have all of me, as long as I live."

"Jacob Black, you have all of me, as well... forever and then some." They had more details and plans to iron out, but they both agreed sleep was next on the agenda. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. She slept sound for many hours… it was most likely the best sleep she'd ever experienced.

* * *

Bella and Jacob both woke up to a tapping at the bedroom door. It was then that she realized they didn't have the house to themselves the night before. Billy said Leah was there with donuts. Jacob shouted through the door they'd be out in a second.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about Billy. How thick are these walls?"

He was pretty amused about her worries. "Not too thick, but luckily Dad sleeps like the dead. I'm sure he didn't hear anything."

He told her the guys had talked about helping him convert the attic into a finished room. They were going to need space and he wanted her to have her privacy. "You really okay with living here?"

She couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be. They got dressed and joined the small party in the kitchen. Jacob gave Embry a knowing glance and he smiled back like he'd just won a prize. Leah issued a string of apologies which he said weren't necessary. In fact, he gave her a hug and told her thanks for being there for Bella when she felt like she was in a desperate place.

The two couples shared a box of donuts. Leah asked if she was going to hold the doughy sweet treats down.

"I think so, I haven't barfed once since being back."

"Huh, who knew Cady? Our homecoming was good for all of us." Embry said they wanted to go into Port Angeles. Leah had to buy some books for school and wanted to go shopping. Jacob said if Bella felt up to, he was happy to go, too.

Bella brought up a sore subject, "What about the Cullens?"

Embry told her since Jacob had only just found out when he woke up, "They split."

"Really? Just like that, they left for good?"

He said the guys had checked it out. Their house was completely empty. As soon as they spouted off all that shit to Jacob, they left town and apparently never looked back. She wasn't sure what she thought about that. Did she really believe that was it? Jake didn't, he said they'd worked out a schedule during the night for patrol and protection duty.

"Well, he did leave me once before. Maybe it's the same. He knew I wasn't coming back to him, no matter what he told you. Didn't he tell you in the tent it was up to me and he'd step aside?"

The pack all had a sneaking suspicion he'd be back and that this wasn't the end of it, so she agreed to the watchdogs. She was quickly adjusting to the real world and she really needed a job. If they were going to be in PA, she might as well look around. She thought about taking a couple of online classes as well.

Jacob told her Kim's mother had a shop on the reservation. Kim worked there and maybe they needed help. "You have cashier experience, it's worth a shot. I'm going to apply at that new garage that's giving Dowling some competition." She was confident he could get hired with his skills. He also told her he was going to obtain his GED. He had gotten the information from the school counselor at the end of the term. Bella and Jacob told them they'd meet them in an hour at Leah's. They both needed to freshen up after the long night in Jacob's tiny bed.

The no staring rule had been lifted, but she wouldn't let him get too friendly in there. They were supposed to be getting ready, not getting busy again.

He told her, "Just wait until tonight."

"I can't wait." Bella kissed him solid on the lips.

They waved goodbye to Billy at the door and promised to bring back some food for dinner.

"Have fun, kids."

Jacob opened Bella's door, but before she climbed inside the rabbit he had one more question. "Honey, who the hell is Cady?"

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Only two more chapters to go.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

 _3 months later_

Bella pretty much had everything she needed at their place, but she decided to run over to Charlie's before the bonfire. She was working on an essay for an online class she was taking and wanted to reference a few of her books. She kept a box of her classics in the closet. Jacob told her to wait, because he was afraid she'd lift something too heavy. She assured him the box wasn't even ten pounds and if it felt heavier, she'd just grab out the books she had in mind. He was working at the garage until maybe half an hour before the party was due to start.

She texted Jared and let him know she was leaving the boutique since he was probably the one watching her. Bella had tried to convince them all it was no longer necessary, but at least they had relaxed a bit. No one stayed glued to her side. They usually converged on her general area if she was out and about. The Cullens never sent any sort of correspondence and she didn't miss them in the least.

Bella also sent her father a text before leaving work. He said he had to go sort out something at work but he asked if she was bringing her special brownies with the toffee bits and she let him know as long as Jacob hadn't found them, he'd have his own special tray of them. She'd baked three batches, so the pack better leave some for her father.

They had settled into their life fairly easy. She was lucky to be working with Kim at her mother's shop. They got along well. Bella got along with everyone, even Paul, but Leah remained her best friend. She had changed quite a bit. She claimed it had something to do with the adventures of Regina and Cady, but Bella knew Embry had even more to do with it.

When all the drama concerning Jacob's mysterious illness was over, she and Leah filled them in on some of their crazy traveling days. It was good that they could look back on it and not feel stressed even though they had royally screwed up leaving the way they did. They saved maps with their various routes and took lots of pictures along the way. She was making a scrapbook of the whole experience as a remembrance.

Jacob actually admitted that if he'd had any idea where they were at, he would have tried to track them down. She still promised all the pack, she'd never put any of them through that sort of turmoil again. It was a huge, dumb mistake the way they went about it, but luckily, they were able to move past it quickly. She'd finally learned her lesson once and for all.

Bella rubbed over her abdomen in response to all the activity going on in there. Their little bean had sprouted, she was almost twenty weeks… the halfway mark. It had been a fairly easy pregnancy. Jacob commented on what a natural she was. He said maybe they'd do it again soon.

"You mean me? 'Cause I don't see your skin stretching out, you having to pee every five minutes or you ever waking up late at night with heartburn."

He laughed and rephrased, "Whenever you're ready, Honey. We should have a second one, so our baby isn't lonely." She was pretty sure they wanted to get married before they added to their little family. She had it on good authority that the bonfire might turn into a proposal, and she was having a hard time keeping the excitement to herself.

It wasn't all rainbows and glittered unicorns everyday. Being young, and in love had its obstacles. They had almost driven each other crazy during the addition. Jacob couldn't pick up after himself in their room to save his life. He didn't like it when she nagged, but their tiffs were minimal. If they had the slightest argument, he was insistent on make-up sex immediately.

Their new room wasn't completely done, so they had moved upstairs a couple of weeks prior. There was still a glitch with the plumbing and she had to go down to the old bathroom each and every night. He promised a solution was only days away. They didn't have tons of money either, but it wasn't a big deal unless something unexpected came along which was almost once a month. His boss was good to him and had already given him a small raise. They didn't go out to fancy places for their date nights, but some of their best times were a bag of take-out burgers and fries, a star-filled night and a blanket in the back of the used SUV he fixed up for her.

A few nights ago, she teased him after one of their many fun-filled times in the back of her car. "I know why you bought this."

"For you and the baby."

"Yeah and because we were never accomplishing sex in the rabbit."

He pulled her back under the tent he made since she was always worried someone might walk by and see them.

She pretended to gasp and choke for air. "No, it's too damn hot under there with your body and our sweat-soaked skin."

Jacob ripped all the covers away and pulled her back in his lap. "You know you can't make those suggestions to me. I need more." She giggled out loud at the memory.

Charlie's house was just in front of her, so she had to stop her reminiscing. There would be plenty of one-on-one time after the bonfire. If he really got her a ring like Leah blabbed, then it was sure to be a night to remember.

Bella opened the door and went inside. First, she stopped off in the kitchen for some juice. She looked around and noticed her father hadn't done dishes in days, but she didn't have time to take care of it. She would probably stop by in a couple of days and help him tidy up. She walked up the stairs and slowly pushed opened her old bedroom door. She wasn't sure why she had certain abilities but she had a special something going on with her senses because of either the mark or the baby.

Jacob would've wanted her to run and scream for Jared. He was probably close enough to hear but for some reason, she wasn't afraid. She was really annoyed and angry instead.

"Come out, I know you're here. I can smell you."

Edward slowly creeped out of her closet looking exactly the same as she remembered since he never changed.

"Smell me? How's that?"

"I don't know, it's the baby... I'm guessing. I thought I noticed something the last time I saw you, but I assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me. I definitely can smell you and it's really gross, so say what you're going to say before I get ill."

"Bella, love... you're so different. What happened to you?"

She was thinking how he never changed and he seemed alarmed because she did. _Proof,_ they were never meant to be together. She kept close to the doorframe, just in case he wasn't as harmless as she thought. It didn't matter, they probably only had minutes before the wolves realized something was up.

"Spit it out Edward."

He said he was there to apologize. She didn't accept his lame excuse for how he and Alice purposely tried to torture Jacob with their lies. She'd heard enough and turned to leave so she could scream for Jared. He grabbed her wrist and when he touched her old scar, it burned like fire. She jerked back and he let go.

"Ow, that fucking hurts. Don't touch me."

"Again, my apologies, but I have important news."

"I don't care."

He blurted out one word, "Volturi."

She knew he used it as a scare tactic, but she was curious enough to want to know what he had to say. It might mean life or death situations for the pack.

"What about them? Jacob's pack will protect me."

"It's just… Rose found out and she said we needed to come clean." She never thought she'd heard Edward ramble so much. He was noticeably rattled.

"Come on... spit it out."

"They don't care. They aren't coming, they never were."

"What?" Bella remembered the events in Italy clearly, as well as the visit from Jane after the battle. "Is this a trick? Are you setting up the guys?"

He told her he was being completely truthful. Apparently, behind the scenes, after she witnessed the dramatic events between him and Aro, that Alice was summoned to Sulpicia's private quarters. Bella did remember they had to wait on Alice for maybe twenty minutes before they left for the airport.

The rest of his story started her blood to boil. He said Aro kept his wife locked up. The true reason was because she possessed multiple and unique powers. He trusted her before anyone else. Sulpicia had the ability of sight, much stronger than her husband's tactile telepathy or Alice's limited visions. She could easily see past the wolves or any other mystical creatures. She also was well aware of personal bonds… deep, spiritual ones that most people didn't believe to be real. They were.

Edward recounted the conversation between Sulpicia and Alice. He read her thoughts on the plane ride home.

 _Alice, you are all lying to that poor girl. Edward is not her mate._

 _No, you're wrong, I've seen it. Edward feels it._

 _Enough. She belongs to another. You all should stop interfering. I've seen the outcome... if you keep this course. She'll die._

 _And be one of us like she wants._

 _NO! She doesn't want that. She belongs to an alpha shape-shifter. It's her destiny._

 _See, that's where you're wrong. The alpha already has a mate, he imprinted and it isn't Bella._

 _I'm right and you know it._

"Sulpicia told Alice that Aro would most likely forget Bella by the end of the week. His attention span was that of a small child. As soon as she told him, Bella was already intertwined with other aspects of the supernatural; it would be clear she'd never be a danger to their kind."

Bella asked why they appeared to check on her after the battle. Sulpicia sent a letter. It arrived after she left town with Leah. That visit was all about Victoria making a spectacle, not her. Jane only asked that question to find out their response since Sulpicia was curious if they'd done the right thing.

"So you knew every bit of this when you told Jacob all that bullshit?"

Edward looked away from her. "I was in a desperate place. Sulpicia's predictions were coming true."

He could have saved her so much anguish. Jacob wouldn't have suffered countless times because of her. She was petrified about the experience in Volterra. There were so many confusing feelings running through her at the time. She was so easily convinced of things by Edward and Alice. "Why did this Sulpicia woman even care about me?"

He shrugged, but said he thought it had something to do with how she ended up. He explained some of the similarities with her courtship with Aro.

Bella whispered, "She didn't want to be a vampire, but she thought she loved him so much that it didn't matter."

The former couple stared at each other a few minutes. There literally was nothing else to say, but one thing, "You're despicable."

"Perhaps. However, I told you we were selfish. You always tended to ignore that trait."

"Go… all of you. Tell Rose I'm living a good life. I don't ever need to see or hear from any of you again."

"Bella, I am sorry. I'm trying to do the right thing."

She just wanted him to leave. Where was the pack anyway? He laughed and said he had brought a friend to provide a little distraction.

"Are you crazy? You brought a vampire back to Forks. They're going to rip both of you to pieces."

He assured her he wouldn't bring danger to the place she resided. He brought a companion that lived off the same diet as he did. She hoped he was telling the truth for once. No idea why she still cared, but she really didn't wish that fate on him.

"I'll go, but if I may… you look very beautiful. Pregnancy suits you. I knew it would. I trust everything is going well."

"Yes, _Jacob's_ baby is perfectly fine and healthy."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Jacob and I have an ultrasound appointment in a few days."

"It's a girl."

"What? Dammit, Edward...I didn't ask you."

"Oh, my apologies, but you seemed like you wanted to know."

"Yeah, I wanted to find out with Jacob, not from you."

He'd already spilled the beans so she asked how he knew such a thing. He said it had something to do with the thoughts. They weren't normal like he could hear from people in front of him, but he sensed something and Alice saw a glimpse once... maybe a pink pair of booties.

She realized they still could be wrong, but Bella had a couple of dreams and she always saw a girl. It really scared Jacob, a little more than a son did. He didn't want to be overprotective, but then he thought that was almost impossible.

Edward snapped to attention. He heard something. "Time's up. I have to go. Be well and be happy." He leaned in like he was going to hug her, but she pushed out her hand instead. He gave her a gentle handshake before fleeing out her window. Bella ran for the stairs. Jacob came busting in through the backdoor at the same time. She ran into his arms.

"I'll kill him, as soon as I get you back to the reservation."

* * *

Bella was able to convince him otherwise on the car ride back. She told him the entire convoluted reasoning he had to tell them so many half-truths and outright lies. Jacob called off the pack, but he still said it would be pretty damn fun to turn Cullen into a jigsaw puzzle.

"But you don't want me to, do you?"

"I would understand if he did something treacherous and you had to, but I would prefer it if he was able to live somewhere else in peace with his family."

Jacob said he could accept that, but he better never think about coming too close to her again. She was confident he wouldn't.

"Is that it? Did he tell you anything else important?"

She remained quiet in the passenger seat with her lip clenched tightly between her teeth.

"What? I know you're hiding something."

"It's not life or death. I'd rather wait and not spoil it for you."

"Bells… spit it out. I don't want the two of you having secrets."

"It's not like that… trust me."

"I do trust you, but I need you to tell me."

"It's a girl, Jacob. We're having a daughter. He told me before I could stop him."

"Oh, do you think it's 100% certain?"

"I think so. Why? Are you disappointed?"

"No, of course not, but I'm scared."

She laughed. Her big, bad brave alpha wolf was afraid of being a father to a girl.

They pulled up to the house soon after, but stayed in the car to finish their conversation.

He rubbed his knuckles down her cheek. "I hope she's as pretty as you."

"Well, I hope she has your strength, honor, dignity and compassion."

"I'm all those things?" he questioned.

"Of course, you are."

"I changed my mind. I'm not sure I want her to be pretty."

She playfully swatted at his chest, "Jake..."

"I just mean... what the hell I'm I going to do if a boy comes around?"

"Scare them half to death, but we'll get through that stage, which is many years in the future, I'm sure of it."

"You said 'them,' as in plural?"

"Chances are she'll meet a few before she finds the perfect one like I did." Bella winked at him. Jacob shook his head.

"Good thing I have you to help me through all this." He rubbed her belly and their daughter wiggled under his touch.

Bella placed her hand on top of his, "Ditto."

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **Too easy on Edward? I've written him so sinister and crazed in many fics, tried to change it up a little.**_

 _ **Epilogue soon to follow.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Epilogue

_**~A/N Thanks so much for your enthusiasm for this little story. I was truly blown away by the responses. I was honored to be asked to participate in the auction. I can't stress how great it was to run ideas by and get input from Plainjanedee. We formed a great kinship over this story which is actually an understatement. She has given her final stamp of approval, so I'm submit this ending to the rest of you.**_

 _ **Also, Urban Rose made an epi banner that's amazing and super sweet. Check out my fanfic photobucket to see it. (link's on profile page)**_

 _ **Upbeat inspiration song for this one is "Bright" by Echosmith.**_

Part 10: Epilogue

Jacob was busy loading up the car. Bella was changing clothes for the third time. She said nothing was comfortable or everything was too hot or she was fat. He told her it was just the guys, but she wouldn't listen. They took a quick shower after making it home. He hoped it was the last he'd ever have to smell Culleechy.

Jared was still in for an ass kicking for being late and allowing Edward too many minutes alone with Bella. Maybe he only had harmless intentions towards her, but they weren't sure of that. She should have never been unprotected so long.

He contemplated using Edward as a chew toy many times after how he and Alice schemed to ruin him emotionally, but Bella still had a soft spot for all of them. As long as they stayed away, he wasn't going to look for trouble with any of them.

The bloodsucker was pretty much a huge douche and he never deserved her. Bella was getting the life she really desired, finally. Edward appeared at a place and time when she was insecure and figuring out who she was. He didn't allow her that opportunity. It proved how selfish and manipulative he was.

Jacob had spent the last hour letting the reality sink in that they were having a daughter. He was going to have to trust Bella that he would be a good father to a girl. He already loved her more than he was able to communicate and she wasn't even born yet. It's a good thing he had Bells to balance him out. She was going to be a natural. He'd told her that many times.

Next on the agenda was the proposal. He was pretty sure he'd covered every detail. He had the perfect ring, Charlie gave him his blessing, and the pack supported him. They all loved her as a sister. He didn't know why he was so nervous to ask her. She had to be expecting it, somewhat. He decided it would be as soon as everyone got there. He wasn't going to spend half the evening worrying about it. _She'd say 'yes'. Of course, she would. Wouldn't she?_

Bella was weird about marriage, even though she'd agreed to marry the bloodsucker. That was an act of further manipulation. Jacob didn't want her to think she had to be his wife to prove her love to him. The truth was, he wanted her to be his wife. He imagined a simple ceremony where they both pledged their love in the front of their family and friends. He practiced calling her Bella Black. The name rolled off his tongue. It sounded right, felt right… like it was how it was always meant to be.

She startled him when she finally announced she was ready. He started to ask the question, "Isn't that the first…" but he was smarter than that and said, "doesn't matter. Let's go. The car's loaded." The reality was she was wearing the very thing she'd tried on in the first place. He had learned his lesson not to question a pregnant lady and her moods.

The bonfire was occurring for no particular reason. At least, that's what Bella was supposed to think. They had one almost every month. It was getting cooler, so they might cut back and have some indoor get-togethers during the colder winter months. The pack had done such a good job with the attic room, they were considering making a back porch extension next year. No one really had the room for everyone. He liked the idea of their place being the central hangout.

Jake and Bella were the last ones to arrive. The group had a heated conversation about the bloodsucker's surprise return going on. Jared's eyes fell to the ground as soon as he saw Jacob. He knew a reckoning was deserved, but would come at a later date. It was not the night for any sort of drama. Bella made her way to him first off.

She threw her arms around him, "I'm fine. I was never in danger. Edward is an idiot, but we don't ever have to worry about him again. I knew you were only a shout away. I stayed quiet to hear what he had to say." Jacob had filled them all in about the non-threat that once hung over their heads. The dreaded Volturi was one more lie to add to Edward's resume.

Jared hugged Bella back and Kim joined in at the end for a group hug. As soon as Bella got involved in a conversation with Kim, Jacob pointed to his eyes and back to Jared with his finger. He knew better. He wasn't getting off that easy, but they'd all keep that little punishment to themselves. Sometimes, the mates didn't need to know everything that went on in the background.

Charlie nodded to Jacob and motioned for him to join him and Billy. His father reached in his pocket and retrieved the ring. He left it with him for safe-keeping since Bella was so damned nosy all the time. She always called it straightening up, but he knew there was no safe hiding spot in their room.

"You ready, kid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck."

Their fathers laughed in unison and told him luck had nothing to do with it. Bella was just as head-over-heels in love with him as he was with her. He knew it was true. After all those uncertainties and disappointments, they'd come full circle. They were already sharing their lives, this would just strengthen the bond even further.

He liked the idea of the ring on her finger. He thought he'd outdone himself having it specially constructed for her. He was able to take his mother's old ring, along with a piece of jewelry that belonged to Charlie's mother and have something new and unique created just for Bella. The center diamond was brand new, and the other stones were intricately connected around the princess cut diamond. It kind of resembled a flower and he was hopeful she'd love it. He liked that it held history from each one of them plus the promise of a new and wondrous life ahead of them.

Jacob didn't waste any time. He got everyone's attention and told them to follow him. Bella stopped mid-sentence talking to Emily. He led them to an area on the beach where the girls made them a special spot. They drew out a large heart in the sand and filled it with hundreds, maybe thousands of rose petals. Some had blown away but most remained. Bella covered her mouth when she saw this display. Jacob knelt on one knee and her whole face lit up. She wasn't nearly as surprised as he thought she might be. Dammit, Leah… she had a big mouth. Bella knew something was up, but she didn't know exactly how it was going to play out. He held out his arm, she walked closer and linked her hand with his.

He opened the blue velvet box and showed her the ring. She audibly gasped and covered her mouth again with her free hand. "Marry me… please, Bells. I love you and want the whole world to know."

She wiggled her left hand in front of him before she said, "Yes, a thousand times, yes!" The pack cheered for them. Both of them were shaky as he slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her onto his knee after that. She wrapped her arms around him and they sealed their engagement with a kiss.

The group moved away to give them a few private moments. He explained the ring in detail and she was amazed. "That makes it so special. I can't believe you did all this."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I suspected for a few weeks. I grilled Leah. You know how I can get info out of her. She didn't tell me specifics, just that I was on the right track. Don't be mad."

"I'm not, I'm too happy since you agreed to be my wife."

They re-joined the party which had transformed into a real engagement party. The food table was filled to capacity. Everyone moved out of the way and let the alpha's pregnant mate go first. Jacob followed and then announced they could all dig in. He and Bella had a seat close to their fathers and they gave their sincere congratulations. It was a good night.

The pack was content. They new pups had found their niche. Leah and Embry were getting pretty serious. Sam and Emily were following in their footsteps and would also marry soon. Quil was content as a confirmed bachelor. Kim and Jared were solid. Seth was able to take school seriously again and he hoped to follow in his mom's footsteps. He wanted to be in the medical field in some capacity.

One of the biggest surprises was that Paul was still seeing that Joanna chick. The two of them had both been a little wild in their heyday, but they agreed to settle down and see each other exclusively, not long after Bella and Leah returned.

Jacob asked if she would dance with him. He guided her to an out of the way spot for a private dance. He was tired of an audience.

"I can barely hear the music," she commented.

"I hear it well enough. Follow my lead."

"I always do."

He reminded her. "This is how we got to this point in the first place. Remember?"

"Yes, you danced with me and I was literally swept away with passion and desire."

"How about now?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded. He figured the bonfire would go on a couple of more hours and he wasn't exactly wanting to spend the entire evening with all those people. He wanted Bella alone. They made a break for it so they could have the rest of the night in their romantic hideaway that was their new bedroom.

* * *

Bella stared at the ring while he quickly shed his clothing. He joined her in the middle of the bed. It was only natural those past months, they had spent countless hours learning each other's bodies and exploring their passion for one another. Jacob knew what she liked and he was more than able to give it to her each and every time.

He grabbed her hand and kissed over the engagement ring she'd accepted from him. Bella sighed completely content. "You have too many clothes on, Bells."

His large hands moved under the fabric and lifted her blouse. She was left in only her bra and panties. He rubbed over her belly, swollen with his child. He then leaned over and kissed her taut skin.

"Mmm, Jake every time you do that, it does something to me." He inhaled the rich air around them and confirmed he knew precisely what she meant. They rose up on their knees so they could melt together with a searing kiss.

"I love you. I can't wait to be your wife."

"How about next week?"

She laughed, because she didn't see how that was possible. He asked if he'd ever led her astray. She shook her head no.

"Trust me, I will give you the wedding you desire in a week, if that's alright by you."

Bella gently gave him a push backwards. He easily fell back and let her take control. She climbed over him... confident, sexy and beautiful… the woman he'd grown to love a little more each day.

"You are amazing, Jake, and I love you so much."

They spent the rest of the night proving their love over and over until Bella was completely worn out. He held her against his chest and nuzzled the mark. The wolf purred _Mine._ Yep, all ours.

* * *

 _Months later_

"Dammit, Bells. I'm sorry. I know, I forgot about the towels. It was an honest mistake. I'll get the smell out. I swear, I've been paying attention to all your disinfecting ways like a good husband should. Don't cry, honey."

She eventually emerged from their bathroom, red faced with puffy eyes. He hated he made her cry with his carelessness. She asked him to take care of all the wet towels. He went out with the guys to shoot pool instead and the towels sat in the washing machine all evening, night and most of the day until she discovered them already reeking of mildew. She totally blew it out of proportion.

She said, "I ask for one favor because it's hard bending over in this condition." He was in a mood for losing some money to Quil who wouldn't stop rubbing it in and he didn't handle it properly. They fought a little and his father was no help. He laughed at them before returning to his room.

"I'm not crying about our fight."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"This," she pointed to her enlarged abdomen.

"You're beautiful pregnant. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But I'm already failing at being a mother! I can't even bring our daughter into the world on time."

"Bells, you're only a few days late."

"No, 3 or 4 is a few… I'm 5 days overdue, Jake... 5 days!"

Bella had been a little stressed. He tried to understand, but it wasn't completely possible since Jacob had never been pregnant.

"Let's get out of the house. Maybe it'll take your mind off things and help you relax." She didn't think anything would help but he found a stupid comedy was showing in PA. They caught the movie and Bella had some good laughs. They had dinner at a local family joint and Bella ordered spicy nachos, extra peppers. She heard somewhere it worked. She ended up picking most of the peppers off. They were on the way home when she suggested they go to their private place.

"You sure about that?" he had the wrong idea.

"No, dummy, not for that. I'm too big and uncomfortable. Besides, we tried that everyday last week and it still didn't help me go into labor. I just want to sit with you and gaze up at the stars and enjoy the rest of our night. I keep wanting this baby to hurry up and come, but I need to realize these quiet, peaceful evenings are coming to an end for awhile.

They pulled their blanket out and spread it on the ground. Bella rested her head against his chest. She saw a shooting star and made a wish. He asked what it was but she wouldn't reveal it. They both fell asleep quickly when they got to bed later. Jacob was just starting to dream when Bella shook him awake.

"Huh?"

"Jacob, wake up. I'm all wet."

He was groggy as he tried to figure out what she was talking about but when he rolled towards her, he felt it too.

Bella's water had broken while she was asleep. He got up and stripped the bed. He stepped in the shower with her to rinse off. She said she was only feeling tiny cramps. The hospital said to come fairly soon, so they could check her out. By the time they pulled up, she was feeling much stronger pains.

Bella's labor kicked in super quick, but it still seemed to be taking a long time. She finally gave in and had an epidural. He hated watching her in so much pain but she was impressing the hell out of him. She was stronger than any of them ever gave her credit for. Everyone they knew filled up the waiting room anticipating the arrival of the first pack baby.

Jacob gave quick updates when he could. He barely left her side. He tried to rest when she did, but he was especially antsy being in the hospital with all the sights, sounds and smells. He just wanted his daughter to arrive safe and sound and soon. He couldn't wait to share those first few moments with Bella.

They thought it would be any minute when the doctor announced that it was time to start pushing, but that was Bella's hardest job of all. A few times, she fell back on the bed completely defeated. Jacob wiped away the wet hair that stuck to her face. He offered her ice chips, but she shook her head.

"I can't. I'm too tired. Your child must be too big. I can't do this, I'm going to end up cut."

Jacob look towards the OB. Was she right? He couldn't imagine her having to go much longer. She'd been pushing almost two full hours. He could sense so much of her agony because of their unique connection.

The doctor was a straight shooter. He got firm with her. "Nonsense, Bella. If I had a dollar for every time a woman said that right before she delivered, I'd be set for retirement. Now listen up, your baby is right there. This is common the first time, but you've got this. If I didn't think you could do it, we'd already be in the OR. Next one's starting... push. I mean it, you push as hard as you can and we're going to have a baby."

Jacob helped hold her left leg, the nurse held the other one. Bella got her second wind. Four pushes later, Eden Grace Black entered the world weighing in at a healthy 7 and half pounds. She had a strong set of lungs and got a perfect score on her post birth exam.

It took a little while for the room to settle down, but soon mother and daughter were snuggled together skin to skin. Jacob's heart swelled more than he thought possible. How could he even possess so much love? He loved Bella with all that he was and still loved Eden so much, he couldn't see straight. He took back all the stuff he said about trying not to be too overprotective. No one better even think about hurting her. He insisted she looked like Bells.

"Really, with this complexion and all this beautiful black hair?"

"Yeah, Beautiful… the nose, chin, forehead, that's all her Momma. She's so pretty. Bells, you're amazing. I'm so proud of you. How do you feel?"

"So much better now that she's here."

The nurse popped back in and asked if Bella wanted to try and feed her. She helped her out and it didn't take too long before they had it figured out. She looked up at Jacob to find him equally mesmerized.

"That's really beautiful," he whispered.

"She's so perfect, Jake. I can't believe we made this."

He leaned over and kissed Bella's lips softly and then Eden's puffy cheek. His mind went back to the day he got an invitation to some stupid vamp party. He'd thrown it away, but after her visit that afternoon, he found a glimmer of hope. Bella was meant to be with him. Eden was no accident. He was so thankful he followed his gut and stuck around instead of running away. It all fell into place after that. Sure, there was some suffering and confusion along the way but they both learned from it and were stronger because of it.

Bella was busy chatting away to their daughter. "There's your Daddy. He's going to be the best. I promise… you'll always be loved and you can count on him. He gives his _all_ 100% of the time. We're so lucky."

Jacob was about to let in the first of the visitors. The nurse said two at a time, so their fathers were waiting just outside the door. He paused one more second to let the reality of their life sink in. He smiled back at his girls, Bella waved and mouthed _love you._ The fact was, he was the lucky one.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Italy_

Edward stared out a small window high above the city. He was trying to get used to his new surroundings. He'd been asking everyday recently.

"Anything?"

"She's finally arrived."

"And?"

"Mother and child are healthy and all is as it should be, just like I predicted. You did the right thing, Edward. It's a rarity our kind has this opportunity or would dare choose the nobler path."

"You were right. She believed everything you told me to say."

"Well, all of it was true, except for Aro. He really wanted her. It would have been even worse if you changed her. He wasn't letting it go until you reached a compromise."

"You swear this will satisfy him?"

"Yes, and two hundred years is nothing for us. By the time you're released, Bella, her children and her children's children would have lived full, normal lives."

"There will be more children, I assume?"

"Yes, several more. The Blacks will be greatly blessed and they'll never realize you had a little something to do with ensuring their safety."

"I'll always love her," it was true even though he was a cold, dead, soulless creature.

Sulpicia placed her hand on his shoulder, "But he'll love her the right way."

 ******The End******

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I love and hate typing those words. It feels great to finish, but I always get a little sad. Check out Celebrations for more romance. I'm wrapping up Volition this week, and probably Beyond the Realm next week. Humans is next on my finish list and Decadence and Won't Go both have a ways to go. For the brave, (tragedy/angst lovers) be on the look out for Remember Me.**_


End file.
